The Demons' Home
by KallmeKaze Kamikaze
Summary: Naruto's life has been hell with everyone thinking he's Kyuubi. He was banished for 5 years and asked to come back. Which will he choose? The Humans' home or The Demons' home? Naruto x harem, votes came as Inuyasha x harem. Rated M for language,lemons,r
1. Naruto A Ninja Hidden Within Pain

Naruto - The Ninja Hidden Within Pain. First Naruto Story alright!

The story really begins to change in chapt 2, and so on, so read further for interesting parts.

-In the village hidden within the leaves-

Konoha, a village of people who where grieving over the Yondaime's untimely death due to the Kyuubi.

After all it is only natural for humans to be angered, and saddened at this loss, plus the death of multiple family members.

But, blame also comes with humanity.

The fox had been sealed away into a small boy that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki.

What better way to take one's anger out on the person holding the fox that had wrecked their homes, families, and lives, right?

Wrong, the villagers made this young child suffer a fate many should not.

This fate was loneliness and hate.

This child that many didn't know was hated for an unjust reason.

Wherever he went he was cast aside, looked down upon, threatened, attacked, cursed at, isolated, alienated...alone.

This child's life begins now.

At age 0-2 Sarutobi had placed him in an orphanage called "Heaven's Embrace" hoping Naruto will live a good life.

At the age of 3 he was kicked out of the Orphanage, saying he'd corrupt the kids.

At age 5 207 beatings occurred, with 82 assassination attempts (all stopped by Inu)

Age 8 Naruto has officially been banned from all shops, restaurants, etc. (except The Ichiraku Ramen Bar)

Age 9 Naruto finds a new place to call home, no matter how run down and crappy it may be (his apartment)

Age 10 Naruto learns and puts on a mask to protect himself from any pain the villagers may bring, also joined Ninja academy.

Age 13 Naruto starts to pull pranks, fails 3 times at the academy, beatings up to 666, and assassination attempts skyrocketed to 1903.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was now running through the village, and he had a good reason to.

He was being chased by the village's best ANBU.

Why you ask? He had painted the hokage's monuments.

Each looking more ridiculous than the last.

Even then, Naruto had just kept a sun-shiny smile on and taunted the ANBU chasing him.

"YOU'RE THE BEST? I'M PRETTY SURE A HALF-DEAD SLUG WOULD BE BETTER THAN YOU MORONS!" Naruto yelled, infuriating the ANBU.

"You dare mock us, demon?" The ANBU know as Jack-Rabbit called out.

"Rabbit! Know your place this isn't the time to let your emotions best you." Inu said to him.

"BUT! IT'S TAUNTING US! HOW WILL WE LET 'IT' GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Jack-Rabbit yelled out.

The ANBU squad of 4 then got into a huge argument about the so called 'demon'.

Inu was the only one not judging Naruto.

The argument stopped when the female ANBU know as Bird called out "IT'S GONE!"

This had alerted the 3 other ANBU Inu, Jack-Rabbit, and Bear.

"GREAT! You let the demon get away! You see this is why I got the special name!" Jack-Rabbit yelled out.

"Is it because you hop in too fast, without thinking?" Inu asked.

"NO! ITS BECAUSE I DON'T TAKE JACK-SHIT FROM NO ONE!" Jack-Rabbit yelled.

"Maybe we should call you Jack-Shit from now on." Inu mumbled.

"NO TIME TO ARGUE WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Bear roared to the others, and with that they were away.

When they were gone, a part of a fence started to move.

Naruto had got out of his disguise (he was hiding on a wooden fence with a wooden camo on it) to let out a laugh.

"HAHA! That's why no one stops NAR-" Naruto was cut off as a shinobi appeared in front of him.

"NARUTO! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN CLASS!" The shinobi had yelled.

"Uhh..Iruka...didn't expect to see you here." Naruto said, as he let out a *gulp*

Iruka didn't respond to him as he dragged Naruto to the said academy for beginning ninja.

THE NINJA ACADEMY!

-At the Academy-

"Alright class, lets continue with yesterday's exercises!" Iruka said in a cheery like manner.

They entire class let out a moan of disappointment.

"Hey! These skills will benefit you guys in the future!" Iruka yelled to the class.

"But, sensei." Naruto started but did not finish due to Iruka's harsh, yet caring words.

"Naruto! Your the one who needs this training the most!" Iruka said, making the whole class laugh at Naruto (except a certain Hyuga).

Naruto just shrunk down at his desk knowing it would only continue to get worse.

To make matters worse, Naruto decided to slack off in the class (like a certain Nara).

Iruka called Naruto out only, making the class once again roar in laughter.

Iruka didn't want it to be shown as hatred, more as respect.

-after class-

Naruto was dragged by Iruka to clean the hokage's monuments.

"Hurry it up Naruto, we don't have all day!" Iruka called to Naruto.

"It's not like I have anyone to go back to!" Naruto yelled at Iruka.

Iruka knew full well that Naruto was lonely, he himself was once lonely as well.

It wasn't as severe as Naruto's loneliness, but loneliness is a void.

A void that consumes the hearts of others, showing them how alone they truly are.

The farther the void takes one's heart, the lonelier they are.

This being considered Naruto's heart probably wouldn't be visible.

"Hey Naruto, how about after your done we go for some ramen?" Iruka asked, knowing the answer already.

"Alright! You really mean it Iruka?" Naruto asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yea, my treat." Iruka responded, making Naruto jump in joy.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, as his strength was restored and finished cleaning the hokage's monument in record time.

"That's Naruto for ya." Iruka had thought.

-time skip-

The graduation started and everyone went except Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you can do it" Thought Hinata Hyuga (The only female student to respect him as a person).

"Naruto, you can pass this test!" Thought Iruka

"The demon-brat will defiantly fail" thought Mizuki, as he performed hand-seals.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

A puff of smoke covered the room and revealed a half-dead clone lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail" Iruka said.

"hn. The dobe failing no surprise there." Sasuke said as the class began to laugh at Naruto's failure.

Ashamed, Naruto walked outside the school and sat on a swing.

Moments later people came along to the academy, congratulating their relatives, and friends.

Naruto just sat there staring with a blank expression on his face.

He began to wonder why he didn't have a person who treated him like that.

He then thought it would be a better to ask the old man later, after he got some rest at his 'home'.

As he got off the swing and began walking he heard two people talk about him.

"Did you hear the monster failed again?" One woman said.

"I know, imagine what would happen if it became a ninja." The other women said.

Naruto could take no more and ran into the forest.

There he sat near a tree, depressed he failed a 4th time in the academy.

His thought was interrupted when Mizuki came from above him.

"Hey there Naruto, why do you look so sad?" Mizuki said clearly being a good actor.

"I failed the exam again and I really wanted to pass this time."

"I tried to vouch for you, but Iruka was not having it. Although, I do know anthor way you can pass, the extra credit exam." Mizuki said.

"Really?" Naruto yelled, he had fallen into the trap of Mizuki.

-With the Hokage and council-

"We cannot allow that thing to prance around this village any longer!" a councilmen yelled.

"Agreed! That demon has plagued us long enough!" a civilian yelled.

"That thing you call it is just a boy, no harm to us! I can't say the same to him though." Inoichi said, making the feud louder.

Cries of "PREPOSTEROUS!" "THE DEMON IS IN DISGUISE!" and "WE MUST GET RID OF IT!" where heard throughout the council.

"ENOUGH! The boy should not be mistreated the way he is already!" Sarutobi yelled silencing them all.

"Hokage, if I may?" a random council member asked.

"You may." He said as the council member went on.

"Wouldn't it be better for all of us if the de- boy were to be out of this village." He continued hoping not to piss off the Hokage.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarutobi asked, know full well where it was going.

"I mean find the boy a new village! He is out of our hair and he is no longer injured! Simple as that!" He ended with a smile.

"He shouldn't be injured in the first place! This is what I've been telling you people!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Yes, this may be true but he still is." He informed Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was about to continue the dispute until a council member yelled "I SAY WE BANISH THE DEMON!".

Many applauded the idea of finally getting rid of 'The demon filth of Konoha'.

"We shall do no such thing!" Sarutobi yelled to them.

"Actually its up to you and the council." Danzo said as he made his way onto the scene.

"This would've been avoided if you just turned him into a weapon, like I said Sarutobi." Danzo thought.

"All those calling for the Demon's banishment say Hai!" Danzo called.

The civilian side all voted yes, but had some dispute with the ninjas.

"He's a hard worker! We'll be at a loss of a future ninja!" Tsume yelled.

"Indeed, even though he is troublesome he will be a great ninja!" Shikaku said.

"The boy has the mind of a ninja, he has seen many things, and still wants to be happy" Inochi said.

"*munch* *munch* Agreed, he will a good *munch* ninja" Chouza said, while eating a bag of barbecue chips .

"Hmph! it seems we are at a stalemate Danzo!" Sarutobi yelled, making his hope rise.

"Not at all Hiashi Hyuga has yet to vote." Danzo said, making Sarutobi sweat-drop.

"Hmm...keep him or banish him" Hiashi said.

"This village only hurts him, it would be for the boy's best interest to find a new home." Hiashi thought.

"I vote to...banish him" Hiashi said.

Glares flew like daggers all around as the civilian side started to cheer and rejoice.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sarutobi said as he let loose a single tear.

"Sarutobi! You may evacuate the demon in 1 week's time, after that he will be considered trespassing, and will be executed." Danzo said with cocky smile.

"Alright, but! He will have the choice to either stay with his new home or rejoin us in 5 years!" Sarutobi yelled.

The civilians started an uproar.

But, was quickly stopped when Tsume yelled "THE BOY IS BANISHED FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS! LET HIM HAVE THE CHOICE TO STAY AT HIS HOME OR REJOIN US!"

After the the civilians started to change their tone, the demon is banished let him make the choice to come back here or not.

"Fine, Sarutobi go warn the boy." Danzo said with a frown.

He knew he had a temporary victory.

Sarutobi left to his chambers.

-In Sarutobi's chamber's-

Not even five minutes passed, when a ninja barged through his doors.

"LORD HOKAGE! NARUTO HAS STOLEN THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" The ninja yelled.

"WHAT?" His screamed echoed through the elemental countries.

-With Naruto-

"Alright, have to wait for Mizuki-sensei to get here." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called back.

"Naruto what the hell compelled you to do this?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei said I'd be able to pass if I took the scroll and brought it here!" Naruto chirped out in joy.

"Why would Mizuki...Naruto look out!" Iruka yelled as he tackled Naruto and windmill shuriken was shown in the tree next to them.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto asked, he was too confused to move.

"Well, Iruka never expected you to defend the demon." Mizuki let out a sinister chuckle after saying this.

"Your wrong Naruto isn't a demon! He is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called back.

Naruto was still shocked at a teacher whom he trusted had tried to kill him.

To make matters worse Mizuki broke the 4ths law.

Naruto was thrown into despair as his ex-teacher began yelling.

"The reason why everyone hates you is because YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted

Naruto acted on impulse and took the scroll and ran back to the village.

"Naruto no!" Iruka yelled as he fought off Mizuki.

Iruka charged in front of Naruto to block a Windmill shuriken, with his back.

"Why Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto. You and I are alike in so many different ways. We both grew up without a parent's love. We both felt loneliness. You however have felt so much more pain than I have, even with this shuriken in my

back." Iruka explained.

"Naruto please run, go live so you may become the future hokage one day." Iruka said.

Naruto took off leaving Iruka with Mizuki.

"We end this now Mizuki." Iruka said

"I couldn't agree more Iruka" Mizuki replied.

-With Sarutobi-

"Oh this can't be good, Naruto has become far too angry that he may release the fox." Sarutobi explained to no one.

Sarutobi then continued to look into his crystal ball.

-Back to the chase-

Naruto was running on the trees trying to get away.

"Naruto! Mizuki has been captured! Give me the scroll!" Iruka called out.

Naruto turned to him and threw 3 kunai at him, which Iruka dodged.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he transformed back to his form.

"Because I'm Iruka" Iruka said changing back into himself.

"You still up after that beating I gave you?" Mizuki asked.

"You really think that demon cares?" Mizuki continued to ask.

"He isn't a demon. Naruto is too kind to be evil or mean. He is always out there trying to get anyone's attention. He is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be

Hokage some day!" Iruka yelled, not knowing Naruto was behind him.

"Well Iruka I'll kill you first and then the demon." Mizuki said as he took out a anthor windmill shuriken and threw it at Iruka.

Iruka had waited for the Shuriken to hit him, but it didn't.

"Don't you lay a finger on my sensei!" Naruto yelled at Mizuki, the windmill shuriken in Naruto's hands.

Mizuki looked smug and asked "What are you gonna do if I do?"

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled at Mizuki.

"Big words for a demon!" Mizuki yelled as he charged Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as about 500 Narutos' appeared.

"Alright you guys get him!" The original yelled.

Multiple yells of "YEA!" could be heard from the Narutos'.

Mizuki stood there and started to yell.

His cries heard by the village.

After Mizuki's beating, Naruto walks up to see if he is alright.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned for his teacher.

"Naruto close your eyes." Iruka instructed.

So Naruto did, and while his eyes were close he felt something on his head.

"Okay Naruto open your eyes, and feel your forehead." Iruka said.

Naruto did and felt a headband.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka said

Naruto being overwhelmed with joy sprang at Iruka with a hug connecting to him.

"Nothing can ruin this day!" Naruto yelled out to where everyone in the village heard him.

Unfortunately, Naruto is going to find out how much people are going to go through just to hurt him.

-End of chapter-

Will I consider Kagome or kikyo into the story? No. Miroku or Sango? Maybe.


	2. The Demon's Time is at Hand

Chapt 2: The Demon's Departure.

On a side note I got a poll up for The name for Inuyasha's village, please vote. Poll ends at chapt 4.

_Thinking Italicized_

**_Bold italicized_** is someone else inside a person talking. (ex kyuubi)

-Last time on The Demon's home-

After Mizuki's beating, Naruto walks up to see if Iruka is alright.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"Naruto close your eyes." Iruka instructed.

So Naruto did, and while his eyes were close he felt something on his head.

"Okay Naruto open your eyes, and feel your forehead." Iruka said.

Naruto did and felt a headband.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka said

Naruto, overwhelmed with joy, sprang at Iruka with a hug connecting to him.

"Nothing can ruin this day!" Naruto yelled out to where everyone in the village heard him.

Unfortunately, Naruto is going to find out how much people are going to go through just to hurt him.

-Now in Konoha-

Naruto had left home to rest up for his big day.

He would finally have a ninja team and a ninja rank!

All these thoughts filled Naruto's mind with happiness.

Not that fake crap he wears everyday, but actual joy.

Nothing could take it away.

While Naruto slept, Sarutobi had infiltrated into his house to try and tell Naruto the news.

Sarutobi had looked around his house, and then finally his room.

In Naruto's room, he found Naruto sleeping peacefully.

This is something that Naruto does rarely, due to the villagers.

Sarutobi just smiled, and patted the boy's head.

Sarutobi left the house through the window and said to himself "He still has 6 more days... I'll let him enjoy his time left here."

-6 days remain, Naruto's house-

Our blond hero is still sleeping in and snoring pretty loudly.

A sudden noise goes off telling the boy to wake up.

"AHHHH! Uhhh...*Yawn* Just five more minutes." Naruto said.

Naruto had forgotten about his big day for a second or two, a sign had shown he just remembered it.

"AHH! I'm going to be late for the teams!" Naruto yelled as he got dressed, grabbed his headband and ran off to the academy for teams.

-Outside his house, on the roads-

The young hero was wearing his fox-like smile while running through the village.

He was swerving corners, jumping buildings, and...running like hell from angry villagers?

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON! WE BANNED YOU FROM THIS ROAD!" The group leader of the civilians yelled.

The civilians in the mob yelled agreements to this comment.

Naruto just kept smiling while running to the academy.

He thought "_When I get my team, things will be different! BELIEVE IT!_"

Different maybe, but is this difference for the better or worse?

-AT THE ACADEMY!-

Naruto was smiling the biggest he could as he walked in and took a random seat and sat in it.

Naruto had sat next to Sasuke.

Many whispers went around like "Why is he here?" or "He failed!".

Naruto had just kept smiling through all the suspicion

Others were glad that he had passed.

"_Naruto-kun...your here._" Hinata had thought as she stared right at him.

"_So Naruto made it?_ This has gotten even more troublesome" Shikamaru thought.

"_Nauto-baka made it! HOW?_" Sakura thought in a surprised like manner.

"_**HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! CHA!**_" Inner Sakura yelled (remember she is a inner thought of Sakura).

"_NARUTO? I thought he was held back!_" Ino thought.

"_Naruto? Here? Hn._" Sasuke had thought.

Sakura had been the first to 'talk'.

"NARUTO-BAKA! MOVE! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!"

Ino commented next.

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE REMEMBER NARUTO? YOU FAILED!"

Naruto let out his foxy smile and was about to say something, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"*sigh* Ino, he acquired a headband. It means he passed."

Everyone in the room was shocked to see the class 'dobe' pass.

"YUP! I passed! So I'm a ninja now!" Naruto shouted out.

*Iruka walks into the classroom*

"Alright everyone let me tell you guys your teams." Iruka said with a smile.

-Naruto's pov-

Iruka continued to blabber on about today's teams.

"Team 1 Blah, blah, blah. Team 2 Someone, a person, a guy. Team 3 Whats-his-face, that-one-girl, and random-guy. Team 4-" Iruka had stopped in my I had nothing to eat, I took a nap.

-about a 20sec time skip, back to narration-

"Team 7 Naruto, Sakura-" Naruto's head perked up as he cheered to be on the same team as Sakura.

"And Sasuke. With Kakashi Hatake as your sensei." Iruka finished, leaving Naruto's head to fall down as he began to feel terrible about the teme being on his team.

Naruto exclaimed at Iruka "Why do I have to be on his team?"

Iruka had just looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, Sasuke did the best in scores. You got the worst!"

The class once again began laughing at our blond hero.

Too bad that they wouldn't have this luxury in the future.

-After the the team giving!-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been sitting in the classroom for over an hour.

"Ugh...When is our sensei going to be here?" Naruto shouted.

"He'll be here just calm down" Sakura said, a bit agitated herself.

"_**CHA! THAT BASTARD BETTER GET HER QUICK!**_" Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke had just sat there as quiet as Shino.

-slight pause-

Naruto chucked as he began to pull of a prank.

Nauto had put an eraser on top of the door, so if someone where to come in the eraser would fall.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura had asked.

Naruto let out a smirk saying "This is what he gets for being late."

Sakura frowned and continued to say "He's a jounin, no way he is going to fall for it."

"_**CHA! HE IS GOING TO GET IT!**_" Inner Sakura yelled.

*Naruto sits down, and the door begins to open.*

The door is now open and the eraser lands on their instructor's head.

Naruto broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get for being late!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I told him not to do it." Sakura apologized.

"_**BULL'S EYE! CHA!**_" Inner Sakura screeched.

Sasuke is still quiet.

Kakashi had picked up the eraser and looked at his team.

"My first interpretation of you guys is...I don't like you."

All of them had then put on the 'WTF' face.

Kakashi was beginning to start out the room.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he teleported to the roof.

"_Oh, I don't like where this is going._" Naruto thought as he jumped to the roof.

-time skip after the introductions-

"Alright, now go home and rest for tomorrow's test, to see if you become actually ninja." Kakashi said.

"But, I thought the test at the academy was the one for us to be ninja?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"That was to see if you were candidates to become ninja. This test will see if you can become ninja." Kakashi said.

"Oh and I'd suggest you don't eat anything...otherwise you might puke." Kakashi said as he teleported.

Leaving a stunned trio.

Naruto had left home to try and rest for tomorrow.

Sakura left to chase Sasuke.

-Naruto's house-

"I don't know what to do. Kakashi-sensei said not to eat any meals tomorrow." Naruto said to himself.

"Ah well, a couple bowls of ramen wouldn't hurt." Naruto said as he prepared his ramen for tomorrow.

How may it turn out for the young blond? (A/N Well I'm not gonna give a summary here! KEEP READING!)

-Council room, 5 days left-

"LORD HOKAGE! WHAT IS 'IT' STILL DOING HERE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BANISH THE DEMON!" a councilman yelled.

This one comment was followed up many others agreeing with him.

Sarutobi let out a sigh as he yelled "THE BOY HAS 5 DAYS LEFT! LET HIM MAKE THE MOST OUT OF THEM!"

Danzo came up next to Sarutobi and yelled "WHO HERE THINKS THE DEMON SHOULD HAVE LESS DAYS HERE?"

A whole dispute had come up on this subject.

"NO! THE BOY SHALL REMAIN HERE FOR THE TIME HE HAS LEFT!" Sarutobi tried to silence the room with his yell, but to no avail.

"ALL TO SHORTEN HIS TIME HERE BY 3 DAYS SAY HAI!" Danzo yelled.

Many of people had voted yes, more than half the room.

"There you have it Sarutobi! The Demon has even less time here!" Danzo yelled as he laughed.

"_Naruto...no._." Sautobi had thought.

-Elsewhere-

A leader had been working on his paperwork.

Smiling at how his village was cooperating so well.

Children were playing all together.

Adults and parents were talking to each other with respect.

The village had a zero tolerance for any crime as well.

If one committed any crime, it was punishable by the victim's choice of punishment.

Many thought the punishment may be too severe, but they figured they may be a victim too.

That is when his 'bodyguard' bursts through the room.

"MASTER! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO GO TO EACH OF THE VILLAGES AND TRY FOR A PEACE TREATY!" The female bodyguard yelled.

"Yea, yea. I get it. Man, being leader may be a little more annoying than I thought it would be." The so called leader said.

"All we want is peace with any village that may consider us a threat. That's all." The female continued to talk.

"*sarcasm* Yea, thanks mom. Now, is there anything else?" The leader asked.

"Nope that's it. Good luck." The female said.

"Yea, you too. BYE!" The leader said as he jumped out the window.

"Please...be safe." The female thought to herself.

-With the unidentified leader (pretty sure you know who it is by this point.)-

"Do this, and then do that! Man, I never get a break." The leader thought to himself.

"Although, maybe in different villages I can recruit more into my family." The leader said to himself.

"First on the list...The Village Hidden Within The Leaves...Konoha!

How might this loss of time affect Naruto? Who may this leader be? Why am I asking this question? Who will be in the next chapter?

Stay tuned to "The Demon's Home".

-End chapter here!-

That is pretty good so far I think. The polls are still up for the village name.

To vote leave a review, or go to my profile to vote the name.

Also, check out my other story "The Half-Demon of Zero."

May not have Naruto in it, but it has a reference or two from Naruto Characters.

PEACE!


	3. The Demon's Woe

I don't own Naruto and polls for Inuyasha's village are as follows:

Leading: "The Demons Hidden Within the Blades" 8 votes

2nd: "The Half-demons Hidden Behind Agony" 5 votes

3rd: "The Demons Hidden Within the Guns" 2 votes

last: "The Half-demons Hidden Within the Hate" 0 votes (didn't like this one much either)

chapt 3. The Demon's Woe

-2 days left, With Naruto-

Naruto was now getting up and was devouring his ramen before the meet.

Naruto froze and tried to remember what Kakashi had said, "Now remember, you guys must not *goofy face* FORGET TO EAT! ALSO NARUTO YOUR AWESOME! YAY NARUTO! *parade happens in the back ground* Oh, and Naruto don't e-"

Naruto had cut Kakashi as he finished his cup of ramen and raced towards the meeting place.

-With team 7-

Naruto had just gotten there, only to have Sakura yell at him.

"NARUTO! YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry Sakura! Anyways where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had asked.

"He isn't here yet." Sakura said as she looked around.

"Hmph. That Kakashi is late again it appears" Sasuke added.

*Kakashi appears*

"Uhh sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to walk around town to avoid it" Kakashi said as he eye-smiled and scratched the back of his head.

All three of them gave him a dark glare.

"Since we are here let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said.

Sakura spoke up asking "Well, since your our sensei, how about you start?"

Kakashi nodded and said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes...I'm not interested enough to tell you, dreams? Can't think of any right now. My hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. Okay Blondie you first." Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!, my likes are ramen, sleeping, the Ichiraku's, and old man Hokage!, my dislike is the three minutes it takes to make the ramen, my hobbies include pulling pranks, learning new jutsu, and sleeping! My dream, IS TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled with all his might.

"Alright, got mister energetic" Kakashi thought.

"Up next, you pinkie." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are *looks at Sasuke. My dislike is NARUTO! *Naruto falls over* My hobbies are writing about the one I admire. And my dream is *squeals as she looks as Sasuke*.

"Great, attack of the majorly obsessive fan-girls" Kakashi thought.

"Alright, you last emo." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"I have no likes... I have many dislikes... I have no hobbies, and my dream, NO! My ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke said.

"Hit the nail on the head, emo express didn't forget this one." Kakashi thought.

"Okay you guys have to get these bells off me." Kakashi said as he had two bells and showed it to them.

"Uhh..Kakashi there are only two bells and three of us." Naruto said.

"Exactly, two of you will pass as the other goes back to the academy."

All three of them showed a sign of fear.

Going back to that place will bring torture to the three.

Sasuke, ...fan-girls...nothing more.

Sakura, being separated from her 'precious' Sasuke.

Naruto being abused and mistreated for yet anthor year.

"Alright, let the training commence!" Kakashi yelled as he teleported to the middle of the field.

Sasuke and Sakura hid as Naruto was out in the open.

"People had ignored me if not pay me any positive attention. That ends today." Naruto thought as he confronted Kakashi.

"Why aren't you hiding like the other two?" Kakashi had asked.

"Because, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I can take you down...WITH BRUTE FORCE!" Naruto yelled as he charged Kakashi.

-After fight-

Sakura had been tied to the log, as Naruto was severely beaten, and Sasuke was slightly injured.

Kakashi looked at the three with sheer disappointment.

"You were suppose to act like a team! Naruto, you let your pride take over and charged me head on. Brave, yet foolish. Sasuke, you thought you were above having comrades and attacked me, with planning more than Naruto. Sakura, you fell for the simplest genjutsu. That's why your tied to the log. Out of all Naruto seemed to last the longest against me. That's surprising, so may I ask how?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto let out a smile and said "I had breakfast."

Both of his teammates glared at him when this was said.

"Naruto, I was trying to make it harder on you, so I told you not to have breakfast. What with through your mind when you tried remembering?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto simply stated "A parade."

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"Ugh. Fine, everyone except Sakura have their lunch, and I say DON'T FEED SAKURA! I'll be back in a hour." Kakashi said as he teleported.

Naruto began eating as he was nudged by Sasuke.

"What is it now teme? Naruto had asked.

"Dobe, we have to feed Sakura, if we don't it will decrease our teams performance." Sasuke had said.

Naruto gave him the squint eyes, followed by the angry face and absorbed what he had said.

Naruto had nodded and handed some of his food to Sakura who noted that she was tied.

Naruto had tried feeding her, but was pushed away.

"I want Sasuke to feed me!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke nodded and tried feeding her, although, Kakashi interrupted.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled.

"It will slow down the team if one isn't working as well as the others." Naruto said.

"VERY WELL! YOU...pass." Kakashi yelled at first, but turned into a eye-smile later.

"The point of this exercise was to see if you people could work as a team. It does seem you can. People who break rules are trash, but people who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi had said.

Naruto had started jumping up and down and yelled "I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura was also cheering, but wasn't as excited as Naruto.

Sasuke, let out a rare smile.

This day proved problematic for them today.

How will it fair tomorrow?

-With the unidentified leader-

Alright, I should get there by nightfall. Hope I'm not missing anything big!" He said as he ran.

As he ran he noticed a sign out of the middle of no where.

He stopped to look at the sign that said 'Konoha 54 miles' -

The leader dropped his head to his chest and felt a anger that needed to be released.

He curled his hands into fists, looked up into the sky and yelled "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

This run, has just gotten longer.

-With Naruto, 2 days still-

Naruto was running through the village with a smile on his face.

He had just made genin, and was one step closer to his dream.

He was running down to Old man Ichiraku and tell him the good news along with the news.

As running down he looked around and people looked a him with dark smiles.

He remembered those smiles, they only smiled like that when something bad was going to happen to him.

He couldn't think of anything bad, so he continued running.

-Ichiraku Ramen Bar-

Naruto had just ran there to hear crying.

When he looked at who was doing the crying it was old man Ichiraku and Ayame.

Both sobbed on to each other shoulders and the old man cried "WHY? HE MUST HE BE PUNISHED FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO?"

Ayame joined in crying "HE WAS JUST A ABUSED KID, LOOKING FOR LOVE AND THEY DID THIS? WHY?"

Naruto felt pain in his heart, seeing two people he loved cry their eyes out.

Naruto was about to confront them and ask why, but the old man continued by lightly crying "Why? Why? Why did they banish Naruto?"

Naruto's world froze.

The people he tried so hard to earn the recognition of, have had enough of him and banished him?

Naruto didn't know what to do at this point, he frantically looked around hoping to see one person who cared enough that they would convince the council to let him stay.

He saw no such thing.

The Ichiraku's were ramen sellers, they didn't have enough money to persuade the council.

Everyone else, they were either not caring or happy Naruto would be gone.

Naruto had ran. ran to the one person who may be able to fix this problem, old man Hokage.

-With the leader guy-

It was early night.

The leader stopped to take a breather.

"*huff* Am I there yet?" He said to himself.

He looked around for a sign, and found one.

The sign was on the path and said 'Nope, still have 26 more miles left =D'

The leader responded by smashing the sign into the ground.

"Fucking sign." The leader said as he began running to Konoha.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto had made his way to the Hokage's tower with multiple ANBU following him.

Naruto charged through the door yelling "IS IT TRUE OLD MAN? IS IT?"

Sarutobi was so surprised he woke up and fell to the floor.

Sarutobi looked as Naruto was fighting to break free of multiple ANBU.

"Let him go! Naruto what troubles you young one?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked at him with tear ridden eyes and asked "Is it really true that they are banishing me?"

Sarutobi was horror-stricken, Naruto now knows he was going to be banished.

Sarutobi looked at the ANBU, who quickly dispersed after he did so.

Sarutobi then looked at Naruto and shook his head yes.

Naruto felt the pain once more, there was nothing old man Hokage could do.

Naruto continued to cry for a while.

After the crying he asked "How long do I have?"

Sarutobi had tears build up into his eyes and spill.

He was crying as he said "Tomorrow is your last day here."

.

That's where I leave ya. What will happen now? Leave any reviews to encourage me to continue.

Note: Reference wasn't mine reference was 'Now remember you guys must not *goofy face* FORGET TO EAT! ALSO NARUTO YOUR AWESOME! YAY NARUTO!

*parade happens in the back ground* Oh, and Naruto don't e-' Got that from , Hammer & Fail by eddsworld. It's pretty funny.

Also, hoping I didn't make this chapter too depressing for those who read it. That's why I added funny bits.


	4. The Demon's Last Day

The poll is the same, no one voted. So got the name for the new village! Now there is a new poll! Should Inuyasha have a harem or no? Poll is up.

To vote go to my profile (This is for those that didn't know)

Also do leave a review, makes me feel great about adding chapters.

CHAPTER 4 THE DEMON'S LAST DAY

-Last time on The Demon's Home-

Naruto felt the pain once more, there was nothing old man Hokage could do.

Naruto continued to cry for a while.

After the crying he asked "How long do I have?"

Sarutobi had tears build up into his eyes and spill.

He was crying as he said "Tomorrow is your last day here.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had left home to get some sleep, yet couldn't.

It felt like something was haunting him, something that just wouldn't go away.

That something was hate.

Hate is what drove the villagers to despise him.

Hate is what drove the villagers to abuse him.

Hate is what drove the endless pain of loneliness and despair.

Naruto took a moment to realize that most pain he has endured was from the villagers.

"Why? Why? What did I do wrong?" Naruto cried to himself as he lay face up, looking at the ceiling.

Naruto ceased his crying as fell asleep.

Tomorrow will be a big day.

-With that leader guy-

*cough* *cough* Uhh I'm-" He looks up to see a sign that says '4 miles Konoha'

"Ughh... I'm gonna walk. All this running is pissing me off." The leader said as he began walking to Konoha.

-Naruto's Last day-

Naruto had awoke with a frown on his face and bags under his eyes.

He hadn't gotten much sleep.

This day had went awry when him and his team had to do D-ranked missions.

"Why am I doing this for a villager, who probably hates me as bad as those other villagers do...maybe even worse." Naruto had thought.

Multiple D-ranks mission after just kept making Naruto more hollow inside, yet he had his normal 'I'm going to make it better!' smile on.

Naruto was now walking behind his team to the hokage tower.

"Man, how can this day possibly get any worse?" Naruto said silently to himself.

-Elsewhere throughout the village-

News of his banishment has spread throughout the village.

Many of the villagers began to party out in the open sharing their 'merriment' with everyone nearby.

This has been a long awaited day for them, as to many of the other ninja that watched over them.

Although not all were happy during this 'joyous' time.

The Ichiraku's, Hinata, Iruka, Sarutobi, even Hiashi felt bad.

Hiashi knew that having the final vote will have some people support him, but have stronger ones that despise him.

In time he will see if he had made a great choice or a miserable one.

This day when Naruto Uzumaki leaves Konoha!

This day when the demon plaguing the village is no more!

This day that will not be forgotten, for the better and the worse.

-With the leader guy-

It is now mid-day and the leader spots Konoha.

The leader had gotten into his disguise as he changed his hair to black and his eyes brown.

He then walks into Konoha, the village he was traveling to.

"Finally! I'm in this village and by the looks of it, I made it in time for a celebration of some sort." The leader thought to himself.

"Alright! Time to find t-" The leader's thought was cut off as two ANBU appeared in front of him.

The ANBU look at him behind their masks and asked "You! Who are you and where do you come from?"

The leader looked at them and said "Uhh, I'm an emissary here from the, (GOT TO THINK OF A VILLAGE NAME QUICK!) uhhh Village Hidden Near the Flowers?"

The leader had just mentally smacked himself.

"There is no way that two trained ANBU wouldn't see through that lie." The leader thought to himself as he kept his composure.

"A new village it sounds like, what brings you here?" The second ANBU asked.

"Thank goodness, there are some extremely stupid people here." The leader thought.

"Uhh I'm here to talk to your leader for a treaty between our two villages." The leader responded.

"Very well, follow us and we will take you to our leader." The first ANBU said.

The leader looked at the two ANBU with a confused look and thought "Where have I heard that before?"

-With the Hokage-

Team 7 had just gotten done with most of the D-rank missions there were.

Kakashi was talking to Sarutobi.

Sakura was hitting on Sasuke.

Sasuke was planning on hitting Sakura.

Naruto stood still with a depressed look on his face.

Sakura took some time out of her flirting to actually talk to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto looks a little down." Sakura began as Sasuke actually began to listen.

"He doesn't look as happy or goofy as he normally is, and I'm actually worried." Sakura continued to whisper.

"Hn. He probably realized that he'd never be as good as me." Sasuke whispered back.

"That's obvious though. Sasuke, I think Naruto may need our help." Sakura silently said.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be all nice and crap." Sasuke said in his normal voice, which drew the attention of our favorite blonde.

Sasuke and Sakura turn around to help Naruto face the new darker side of him.

Sakura began first, asking "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto looked at her with an emotionless face and said "Uh huh"

Sasuke started next asking "Shouldn't you be the happy idiot you usually are?"

Naruto turned and looked at him giving him the same response "Uh huh"

Sakura tried again asking "Hey Naruto! Would you cheer up if we got a pay raise?"

To which Naruto replied once again "Uh huh"

Sasuke took Sakura out of ear reach and snarled "THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE! What is it going to take?"

Sakura tried to calm Sasuke down by saying "Don't worry it's Naruto! He'll be smiling again in no time.

As those two were talking two ANBU appeared with the leader guy.

The two ANBU bowed before Sarutobi and said "Lord Hokage we have an emissary from the Village Hidden Near the Flowers"

Naruto took notice and started laughing his ass off.

Everyone was quite happy seeing Naruto not so depressed (even the Anbu).

"THE VILLAGE HIDDEN NEAR THE FLOWERS? HAHAHA! I NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A LAME NAME FOR A VILLAGE!" Naruto said between laughs.

"Yes, uhh the leader of our village was fond of flowers." The leader said.

Naruto's laughing began to quiet down as the look on Sarutobi's face was changing, until it stopped at a smile.

"May everyone besides the emissary please leave?" Sarutobi asked.

Everyone looked around and did as he said.

Sarutobi had waited until everyone was out of the room to say "Ah Inuyasha how have you been young one?"

Inuyasha gave him a smile and said "I've had better days. Getting here was hell. I also haven't seen this place since I left."

Sarutobi nodded and asked "Now why did you come back?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said "Well, I'm leader of my village, that's quite prosperous right now, and I was wondering for an alliance or treaty."

Sarutobi gave him a weak smile and said "The Village Hidden Near the Flowers I presume?"

Inuyasha gave him a glare and yelled "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Inuyasha began to calm down as he changed his hair back to silver and eyes back to gold.

Inuyasha looked at Sarutobi who hadn't changed his facial expression...a smile.

Sarutobi had asked "Now why were you hiding your true form?"

Inuyasha continued to glare and said "I've been in your village for 5 years of my life, I know how this village treats a half-demon."

Sarutobi nodded, he himself remembered the agonizing memories Inuyasha and him share.

Sarutobi was starting to feel uncomfortable and had changed the subject.

"So what's your village's real name?" Sarutobi wondered

Inuyasha replied "The Demon's Hidden Within the Blades"

Sarutobi let out a sad smile.

He remember the day Inuyasha had left.

-Flashback!-

"Inuyasha where are you going young one?" Sarutobi had asked.

Young Inuyasha had turned around to see the hokage standing still smoking a pipe.

"I'm tried so hard for this village, yet they treat me worse than dirt! Even some of the more serious villans get more respect than I do around here. So, there is only one choice I can make

right now old man...I'm leaving this village!" Young Inuyasha yelled.

Tears were streaming down young Inuyasha's face as the rain befell them.

Sarutobi walked up to him and put his arms around him.

Sarutobi had whispered "Young one the world outside is dangerous. Stay here where it's safer."

This pissed off young Inuyasha.

Young Inuyasha started to yell "Safer? SAFER? MY LIFE HERE IS NOWHERE NEAR THE DEFINITION OF SAFE! SAFE IS THE FEELING OF SOMETHING GOOD! SAFE IS A FEELING I HAVEN'T FELT ALL MY LIFE! SAFE...Safe...is the feeling that you feel when your content in a place your proud to call your home. This place...is nowhere near safe."

Inuyasha had broken down during his yelling.

Inuyasha's tears, the last of them, had left him along with the rain.

Inuyasha looked up to meet Sarutobi's face and said "This is where I depart old man, and please I want a happy life, so don't send anyone for me."

With that Inuyasha began walking away.

As Inuyasha walked he could smell tears from the old man as he left.

Konoha had just lost a demonic angel.

-Flashback END!-

Inuyasha was sitting across from Sarutobi and asked "Well, old man? We got a deal?"

Sarutobi nodded and said "Yea an alliance, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Inuyasha had a confused look and asked "Yea what would that be?"

-With Naruto-

Naruto left to pack his stuff.

Ramen, ninja tools, ninja books, ramen, chopsticks, more ramen, and last but not least a ramen recipe book.

He got the book as a gift from the Ichirakus'.

"I'll miss them here" Naruto said to himself as he walked outside his apartment and into his new life.

Naruto left to the front gates, where he was confronted by a man with silver hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto had asked.

"Me? I'm your new brother." Inuyasha said as he picked up Naruto and walked back to the Demon's Hidden Within the Blades.

-END of chapter-

Phew been a while, sorry for the short chapter.

Anyways please leave review (It encourages me to continue the story)

Hope you all like this chapter and a reminder a new poll is up!.

The new poll is 'Should Inuyasha have a harem chasing after him or no?'

GOOD NIGHT!


	5. The Demon's New Home

Chapt.5 Naruto's New Home, And Inuyasha's New Headache.

Don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, any of the characters, but i do own an oc or two =D

For the poll that occurred for Inuyasha having a harem or not, the results came out as 5 yes and 4 no.

Inuyasha will have a harem of girls chasing him.

Other news more reviews inspire me to write chapters quicker, so do please take some time to leave a review.

Lastly enjoy this new chapter.

_Italicized is a person's thinking._

_**Bold Italicized is a demon thinking, saying, or Inuyasha's demonic insanity.**_

-Last time on The Demon's Home-

Inuyasha was sitting across from Sarutobi and asked "Well, old man? We got a deal?"

Sarutobi nodded and said "Yea an alliance, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Inuyasha had a confused look and asked "Yea what would that be?"

-With Naruto-

Naruto left to pack his stuff.

Ramen, ninja tools, ninja books, ramen, chopsticks, more ramen, and last, but not least a ramen recipe book.

He got the book as a gift from the Ichirakus'.

"I'll miss them here" Naruto said to himself as he walked outside his apartment and into his new life.

Naruto left to the front gates, where he was confronted by a man with silver hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto had asked.

"Me? I'm your new brother." Inuyasha said as he picked up Naruto and walked back to the Demon's Hidden Within the Blades.

-Now With Inuyasha and Naruto-

The two embarked on their journey back home.

About 1/4 of the way there Naruto had tried to start multiple conversations with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasn't one that liked people who love talking.

As they kept walking Nauto began walking in front of him, while walking backwards.

"So hey, where you from again?" Naruto asked.

"The Demons Hidden Within the Blades..." Inuyasha said.

"What? No, the place where you were born at and what was it like?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, didn't look at Naruto and said "That...is a story best saved for a different day, kid."

"Well, what's your life like?" Naruto asked.

"You mean presently or past like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Presently." Naruto states.

"Currently I'm subject to torture from a little blond kid, who loves to play ANSWER MY MILLION QUESTIONS!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch the friendly fire! Just want to occupy the time." Naruto said as he backed away.

"_Ughh...Why didn't I bring Brand Fiend-slayers' parrot_?" Inuyasha thought.

-Flashback!-

Inuyasha was walking though his village when he met his old sparring buddy Brand Fiend-slayer.

Inuyasha walked up to him and asked "HEY MAN! How ya been?"

Brand turned to him with a smile on his face and said "You know, been killing this and that, sooooo gooooood."

"Yeeeaaahhhh...Well it's been great seeing ya!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to run.

"Wait!" Brand yelled.

"I know you are going to be going on a long and boring journey, so I'll lend you my parrot to talk to." Brand said.

"SQUAWK! POLLY WANTS SOME GIRLS! SQUAWK!" The parrot said.

Both Inuyasha and Brand stood there looking at the bird.

Inuyasha then turns to Brand who looks nervous as he talks to the bird.

"No Polly, remember what I taught you, act like your talking to a regular person." Brand whispered to the bird.

"SQUAWK! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YA DUMB ASS! SQUAWK!" Polly yelled.

Inuyasha just stood there glaring at Brand.

"Uhhh...He is still learning his people skills. But! After a while he can hold a conversation." Brand said.

"THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT BIRD CAN HOLD A CONVERSATION WITH IS YOU OR SOME OTHER IDIOTS!" Inuyasha yelled as stormed off.

"SQUAWK! HAVE A NICE DAY LOSER! SQUAWW-" Polly was cut off as a pebble flew and hit him in the head.

"OH NO! POLLY!" Brand yells.

-Flashback End-

Inuyasha got out of his flashback only to hear Naruto talk.

"-That's why I love ramen! It's so good and what not!"

"Wait...You love ramen too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea! It's the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, something in common." Inuyasha said.

"Hey can we have some ramen when we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh...Yea, sure." Inuyasha said.

"ALRIGHT! CAN'T WAIT FOR SOME RAMEN!"

"Wait...What happened to the ramen you brought with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ate it already." Naruto said.

"And you didn't share? Great..." Inuyasha said as he heard his stomach grumble.

"Why didn't I eat when I got to his village?" Inuyasha thought as Naruto ran around him.

Naruto was just hoping to get to his new home for some celebration ramen.

"Hey Inuyasha are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Inuyasha said.

-5 minutes later-

"How about now?" Naruto asked again

"NO." Inuyasha stated a bit louder.

-10 minutes later-

"How about now?" Naruto asks once more.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

-30 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked once again.

"YES! WE ARE THERE!" Inuyasha hollered.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled back at Inuyasha.

-about a day later-

Inuyasha and Naruto were getting up and Naruto was about to ask again, until Inuyasha stopped him.

"We have about anthor 20 minutes...please...shut..the fuck...up." Inuyasha begged.

-20 minutes later-

Inuyasha and Naruto maneuver through some trees and go down into a valley and spot the village.

"Alright we are here! I'M GOING TO GET ME SOME RAMEN BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

Inuyasha caught him by the back of his jacket and said "Whoa there tiger, er fox. You need to stick with me."

Naruto frowned and complained "Awww...Why?"

Inuyasha stared at him and said "If you ran into my village without an escort, paperwork, or relative/friend of this village...They'd kill you."

Naruto gulped as he grabbed his own throat and said "Alone killed, friend alive got it."

-Now in the village called 'The Demons Hidden Within the Blades'-

Inuyasha and Naruto walk through the village with people cheering them on...mostly Inuyasha.

A random guy runs up to them and asks, "Hello master Inuyasha, whom may this young one be?"

Inuyasha looks at the man and says "This is Naruto Uzumaki, and starting today he's our new bro."

A huge crowd surrounded them saying congrats to Inuyasha for finding anthor sibling and to Naruto for joining.

However, this party was broken up by Inuyasha's bodyguard.

"Master Inuyasha? Why are you back so early? You said it would at least take about a month to have a treaty for the villages on the list." The body guard said aloud.

"Ah Sosume (So-sue-may) good to see you again. Meet Naruto." Inuyasha said as he pointed towards Naruto.

"Ah hello Naruto, I'm Sosume." Sosume said as she extended her hand to him.

"Hey! Your the girl Inuyasha had a dream about while we took a break getting here!" Naruto yelled out loud.

Sosume and Inuyasha faces were instantly blushing and the crowd began "oooohhhh"-ing

"I was hoping she was getting some work done while I was gone...That's what the dream was about..." Inuyasha said as he sweat bullets.

Naruto looked confused and said "Really? Because you said-"

Inuyasha cut him off by yelling "SO? WHO'S READY FOR THAT RAMEN?"

This cut off Naruto's suspicion as he began yelling "RAMEN!"

As the crowd dispersed, Naruto ran to the ramen bar, and Inuyasha stayed back with Sosume.

"So...What did you dream about me?" Sosume asked in a suggestive tone.

"NOTHING! Everyone was there! I was just talking to you! Hey it's that time already! See ya!" Inuyasha panicked and ran to Naruto.

Sosume sighed.

"He'll understand my feelings soon enough." Sosume said to herself.

-With Naruto and Inuyasha-

Both Inuyasha and Naruto were sitting at a ramen bar eating.

Inuyasha starts by saying "Naruto...Remember if you hear me say anything I'm not conscious of...don't tell other people.

Naruto looked confused and asked "Huh? Why?"

Inuyasha glared at him.

-Flashback again!-

Inuyasha and Naruto had set up their tents and ate their respective foods (lots of food in the wild)

Inuyasha had fallen fast asleep, Naruto was a different story.

Naruto tossed and turned on his mattress, trying to get comfortable.

Naruto had forgot the most important part of sleeping...his blanket.

"Geez... I'll freeze to death without any heat." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto managed to connect both his tent and Inuyasha's tent, to make a huge tent.

"Alright perfect." Naruto said to himself.

"Unn..ugghh.." Inuyasha moaned as he slept.

Naruto looked at him and leaned closer.

Inuyasha lets out a chuckle and whispers "Yeah...like that Sosume."

"Who is this Sosume person he is dreaming of?" Naruto thought to himself.

-End flashback-

Naruto starts to break under his glare and says "Alright I promise I won't do that again."

As the two talked, a stranger walked towards them.

"Master Inuyasha? Who might this man be?" the stranger asked.

"Ah Hello Whiskers!" Inuyasha said to her.

She grumbled and said "My name is Cat-Lin. Not Whiskers!"

Inuyasha smiled as how he loved to pester the half-cat demon.

"Oh hey Cat, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Inuyasha said as he showed her Naruto.

Cat smiled as how she knew him from somewhere before, her tail waved back and forth.

"Hello Cat. Anyways Inuyasha, when and where can we train?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow and near your new house!" Inuyasha all but whispered.

"REALLY? I GET MY OWN HOUSE! AWW YEAH!" Naruto shouted as he did a jig.

Inuyasha chuckled at the display as did Cat.

Inuyasha then turned to Cat and asked "Cat can you show Naruto to his new home? I have important matters outside the village to attend to."

Cat looked at Naruto and back to Inuyasha and asked "Can't he just say with me?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and asked "That's funny Cat. His house is 450, at Inu Street can you get him there?"

Cat pouted and accepted it as she took Naruto's hand and led him to his house.

Inuyasha looked as the two began talking to each other.

"This one forgotten hero... has saved anthor that will grow." Inuyasha said to himself.

.

Chapt done! Alright having problems thinking of a name for the new ramen bar and Cat-Lin's last name and Sosume's last name.

Do send me a message or a review on what your opinion is for these subjects.

Also reviews gives me motivation to continue the story.

Sosume: This romantic half dog demon has slanted, green eyes. She has long, wavy, silver hair worn like Inuyasha's. Her skin is light. She has a hourglass figure. Her ears are down turned.

She is usually spotted in a long-sleeved vest that's navy blue, a short sleeve shirt that's white, accompanied by a navy blue mini-skirt.

Cat-Lin This romantic half cat demon has slanted, green eyes. She has long, wavy, brown hair. Her skin is dark. There is gold fur on her ears and tail. She has a slender figure. Her ears are

down turned, and her tail is thick and carried straight. Usually seen in anything that she sees on sale.


	6. Time Skip! The Demon's New Sister

Alright Chapt 7 Guess who's Back?

Back after a long needed break and only 7 people voted...(I apologize to the people who did look at the poll at first, before I made it clearer.)

Anyways the time skip was selected and now here goes the story hope you enjoy...R&R please.

"hey" Regular

"**YO**" Demon

-TIME SKIP 5 YEARS!-

Naruto was now walking in his home village carrying wood to constructors.

The constructors were building a new home for anthor 'sister' Naruto had found.

Her name was Yugito Nii and she held two-tailed Nibi cat inside here.

She was found by Naruto in her hour of greatest need.

-FLASHBACK! about 2 days ago-

The clouds were fleeing and the winds churning.

The rain was pouring and the trees were howling.

Yugito was running for her life from Itachi and Kisame.

The Akatsuki had captured two of the holders containing these tailed beasts, Yagura and Roushi.

Yugito knew she was next.

Yugito had several burn marks on her along with cuts.

She knew she couldn't fight off her attackers so she had to think of a plan.

She had to use a hit and run strategy to stall them and possibly find some assistance.

Yugito looked around...nothing but teardrops falling.

"No one would dare help a Jinchuuriki...let alone a failure like me." Yugito thought as she ran.

"**Its alright Kitty. I'm here for you.**" Nibi had said to Yugito.

Yugito let out a sad smile...she knew she had a friend...even if her friend was inside her.

As she continued to run she noticed one thing.

She had accidentally ran into a dead-end!

She had turned around to meet her assailants and fight them head on.

"If I'm going down...I'm going down fighting." Yugito whispered to herself.

"**NO! WE'RE GOING DOWN FIGHTING!**" Nibi corrected her.

Her attackers were closing in on their prey, yet were stopped by a young hero.

"DEMON ART!: Jigoku's KA no Jutsu!" (A/N Hell's Fire)" Naruto yelled.

Flames shot up from the ground sending the two bastards back a few yards.

Yugito was beyond shocked, a person came to save her?

"HEY YOU BASTARDS! IF YOU WANT TO GET TO HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME DOWN FIRST!" Naruto yelled.

Kisame smiled and yelled "Oh goody, two demons in one day. Jackpot!"

Yugito now understood.

This man, was like her.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Naruto yelled.

-Inside Naruto's head-

"**HURRY UP BRAT! ENOUGH WITH THE IDLE BANTER! KILL THESE FOOLS QUICKLY!**" The Kyuubi yelled.

"Alright! Geez I've getting tired of you yelling all the time." Naruto said.

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY VOICE ECHOES! YOUR HEAD IS TOO DAMN EMPTY!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT! ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP DEFEATING THESE LOSERS!" Naruto yelled back.

"**FOOL! OF COURSE I'LL HELP! I CAN'T LIVE VERY WELL WITH A DEAD CONTAINER WOULD I**?" Kyuubi yelled.

-Outside Naruto's mind-

Naruto had charged the two with a kunai and used his famous jutsu.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU!" Naruto yelled.

Now thousands of Naruto's charged at Kisame and Itachi.

"Pathetic" Itachi said as he opened his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto was paralyzed as he was casted into Itachi's world.

The clones began to vanish by the hundreds.

-Itachi's world-

Naruto was strapped to a cross unable to move as he saw millions of Itachis with swords.

"Your in my world now. Here I control everything. There is no escape." Itachi said as he began to stab Naruto.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto's yelled echoed their out the plain.

-Real world-

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as his voice could be heard throughout The Great Shinobi Nations.

"Oh no! This...man...is being...killed...trying to save me?" Yugito thought as she saw Naruto puke out blood.

"Oh Seems like Itachi is taking it a bit hard on the boy." Kisame said as he witnessed the scene.

"You...You bastard! I'll kill you!" Yugito yelled as she lunged towards Kisame with a kunai.

"I don't think so!" Kisame yelled as he pulled out his sword, and met her kunai.

The kunai was set flying by his sword and he pinned her to a wall.

"Hmph, childish mistake. My sword devours chakra!" Kisame yelled as his sword began to bit at Yugito.

"AGGHH!" Yugito yelled.

"Any words before you leave to the underworld?" Kisame asked.

"She doesn't! BUT I DO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" A new figure yelled as it jumped from a cliff to them.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Kisame asked.

"The dead needn't know anything" He said as he pulled out a giant sword and began to charge Kisame.

Kisame let go of Yugito and jumped at this new figure.

"DUMB-ASS! YOU FELL FOR IT! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT?" Kisame yelled as he was hit by it.

Kisame's body was scattered around the place and his sword was left with a giant slash along the middle of it.

Itachi sensed a new presence and went out of his world to see.

Inuyasha stood there with his sword drawn and ready.

"Seems you killed Kisame. Not an easy task , not a difficult one either." Itachi said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YA ARROGANT BASTARD?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He was never ready when it came to a new enemy attack, which lead to his demise." Itachi said.

"Really? And your ready for this?" Inuyasha asked as he put his sword forward.

"Perhaps anthor time I must get going." Itachi said as he teleported away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, then sniffed for his presence.

What he smelled didn't smell like the bastard however.

"Naruto! Are you alright? Say something!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to him.

"Yea. *Cough* *Cough* Just let my guard down is all." Naruto said as he got up.

"Anyways Naruto, I sense the girl behind us is a sister. Is that why your here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I was going to ask her if she'd like a home, but was she attacked by those two bastards." Naruto said.

"Well, make those two bastards one now, cause I just FUCKING KICKED ONE'S ASS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's my sensei." Naruto said.

"Hey! That's brother to you!" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

"Alright, anyways Miss, did you hear us?" Naruto asked.

"You mean about the brother-sensei part?" Yugito asked.

"Yes. What? No! I meant the whole joining our village and what not." Naruto said.

"I would love to." Yugito said as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

Not all the gems in the world would amount to the worth of his stare.

Wait...was she falling in love with a guy she hasn't even met yet?

Well he did have the balls to stand against two very powerful foes.

Maybe he had the balls to mess with her.

Wait.

WHAT?

-Yugito's mind-

"Damn it Nibi! Stop messing with my thinking!" Yugito yelled.

"**Aww...but Kitty it's fun to see you mad.**" Nibi said.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Yugito said as she went back to the real world.

"**Fine...not today at least.**" Nibi said as she left into the darkness.

-Real world-

The group began walking back to

"Anyways, not to sound rude, but is there a place I may live when I get there?" Yugito asked.

"Sure, we will get to work on your house when we get there." Inuyasha said.

"Wha? Bu-bu-but what about papaerwork...and finding people to build..and all the other stuff?" Yugito asked.

"It will be taken care of when we get there." Inuyasha said.

"Oh...Are we there yet?" Yugito asked.

"Oh for the love of!-" Inuyasha yelled.

Naruto saw this and tried to change the subject by asking "Hey Inuyasha, did you get any farther with Sosume?"

Inuyasha glared at him and said "We..are..friends...get it?"

"Alright fine, sheesh." Naruto said.

"Alright the 5 years I've been here and he still didn't notice her. I gotta do something" Naruto thought.

"Naruto if you plan on doing something that involves me and Sosume I won't train you anymore." Inuyasha said as he walked.

"Alright! Killjoy." Naruto said as he quickly threw away the thought.

"Hey it's better that I be a killjoy than have those guys get a double kill, so I had to do a showstopper and stop fish-face from getting a yoink off red eyes." Inuyasha said.

Both Naruto and Yugito had no idea what he meant.

-Mini time skip 1 day-

"Alright we are here!" Inuyasha said as many people gathered around to meet Yugito.

"Brothers and sisters this is Yugito, a sister found by our brother NARUTO!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Cheers and congrats were heard around the two.

"Now, my family, we are going to need help making her house. So I'm sure you'll help right?" Inuyasha asked the crowd.

Cheers were there encouraging the idea.

"Alright let's get to work! But until then Yugito you can stay with Naruto." Inuyasha said.

"Alright! Sleepover!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Yugito into a hug.

"EEP! Didn't know Naruto was so straight forward." Yugito thought.

As Naruto continue to hug her, a figure appeared from the crowd.

"Naruto why are you hugging this new girl?" Cat asked.

Yugito was offended at how she took this hug so seriously and spoke up "He's hugging me cause he's happy! Why? He doesn't hug you?"

"Why you arrogant slut!" Cat yelled at her.

"Cat-fight! Cat-fight!" The crowd roared.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES TO BE ENJOYABLE! THE ONLY TIMES WE WILL FIGHT IS TRAINING!" Inuyasha yelled.

The crowd dispersed saying "Aww..." or "Damn".

"Naruto show Yugito to your place and Cat don't attack her." Inuyasha said.

The three nodded and went forth with the day.

The day had been non-stop cat-fights between Cat and Yugito, which Inuyasha always had stopped.

-Inuyasha's house-

"Oh my god! Why must there be constant fights between those two?" Inuyasha said as he landed on his bed.

"Well might as well get some sleep" Inuyasha said as he took of his shirt and proceeded to his pants, but stopped.

The door opened with Sosume walking in saying "Master Inuyasha your paperwork is on your desk an-"

Sosume stopped to look at Inuyasha's current state of dress.

"Mind I join you?" Sosume said as she began to strip.

"Th-Th-Th-That's okay I'll just get back to work! BYE!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off to his office.

Sosume stood there standing in his room and yelled "IDIOT!"

-Flashback end-

-Currently with Naruto-

Naruto was putting the finishing touches on Yugito's new house.

Yugito was walking with a blindfold on being followed by Inuyasha and Sosume.

"Alright Yugito. We are here. You ready for your surprise?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES! YES! YES! YEEESSS!" Yugito yelled.

"Alright! Here we go! TAD-AH!" Inuyasha yelled as he removed the blindfold.

On Yugito's home it show a sign saying 'Welcome to our family Yugito' and her house looked like a blue home with a little green mixed in.

Yugito stood there looking in utter silence, looking at her new home.

The crowd was waiting desperately for her answer.

What they got wasn't what they expected.

A few tears were falling from Yugito's face.

"OH NO! SHE HATES THE HOUSE!" Naruto thought.

"**Idiot.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto approached Yugito yelling "Sorry! This is all the-"

Naruto was cut off by Yugito hugging him.

"Thank you...thank you..." Yugito said over and over again.

"Thank you all...for accepting me...*sniff* for who I am...and what others hated me for!" Yugito yelled as she broke down crying.

The crowd began to sniffle, they remembered the times they were hated as well.

"Come on everyone! Group hug!" Naruto yelled as the crowd began to close in on Yugito and they hugged her (and those that could hugged the back of the person hugging in front of them).

"Thank you...thank you..." Yugito continued to repeat.

Alas, she had found a home that accepts her for who she is.

A home she's proud to call 'A Demon's home'

-End of chapter-

Alright this one might have been a filler, but! That's for the next chapter to tell, a new poll will be put up and what it says may give away the future. (But surprise can still slap you in the

face!)

*Note if you don't like spoilers don't go to the poll.*

Also once again please review...makes us writers feel good.

Also I apologize for the halo reach reference...I like that game a bit too much


	7. A Filler Holiday Poem

A POEM FOR THE HOLIDAYS!

Happy holidays to all those that are reading this.

Also do check out my other story "Halfdemon of Zero" If you like Inuyasha as much as I do.

Involves Inuyasha and Familiar of Zero.

That being said onto the poem!

-Inuyasha with his village, looking at you (the audience)-

Inuyasha: "We all wish to you Happy holidays from this village."

Sosume: "Yes, even to you, the ones who pillage."

Inuyasha: "That goes to you all, far and near."

Sosume: "That goes to you too, the ones who are feared."

Inuyasha: "The holidays are coming so you better get ready!"

Naruto over looks them with a slingshot on a house.

Naruto: "Need to make this count...Steady...STEADY."

Inuyasha: "So no matter your holiday, try and make it last!"

Inuyasha gets hit in the head with a rock "OW!"

Naruto chuckles, but soon finds Inuyasha near him "Hehe...oh shoot, that was fast."

Naruto teleports away.

Inuyasha: "Naarrrruuuttttooooo! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sosume: "Well, it's about that time, you should get off to bed!"

Naruto is running around, being chased by Inuyasha.

Naruto: "Sorry! Don't kill me!"

Brand Fiend-slayer: "We wish you all the best, all for free!"

Inuyasha: "Stay still you punk!"

Sosume: "It's about time for...the...FUNK!"

Random disco balls starts spinning and random disco music plays.

Inuyasha and Naruto look at each and begin to DANCE!

Inuyasha: "Well, it goes to show. You guys have a great holiday!

Naruto: "Yes, but Inuyasha, didn't that sound a bit g-"

Inuyasha: "IF YOU SAY THAT I'LL BREAK YOUR NOSE!"

Sosume: "Shouldn't you only be doing that to foes?"

Inuyasha: "Seriously guys stop your rhyming!"

Yugito: "Is it because of our horrible timing?"

Cat: "Maybe, he is getting a bit old."

Naruto: "Seriously Cat? That is a bit cold"

Sarutobi: "Where am I. Ah good to see you all.

Inuyasha: WAIT OLD MAN! THERE IS AN INVISIBLE *Sarutobi crashes* wall..."

Sarutobi: "Oh my aching head."

Cat: "Well you guys I'm hungry...so lets get fed!

Inuyasha: "No please stop it. Stop rhyming with each others' words!"

Naruto: "We won't stop cause of you and your standards!"

Inuyasha: "ARRGGHHHH! PLEASE END THIS!"

Fiend-slayer: "Be right back guys, gotta take a-"

Inuyasha: "WE GET IT! PLEASE GO!"

Sosume: Inuyasha you didn't have to yell, you know."

Inuyasha: "Really guys, Getting a bit angry here"

Naruto "Inuyasha look out! A random...deer?"

Inuyasha gets hit by a reindeer and sleigh and is under it.

A fat man gets out of the sleigh.

Fat guy: "Hohoho! We here wish you a wonderful night!"

Inuyasha: "Guys, you heard the man. (Everyone in the story so far) PEACE OUT! ALRIGHT?"

.  
Alright there you go and Happy holidays once more from me!

Do review on the current story please.

That would be a gift worth giving...to me at least.  
.


	8. The Demon's Return

Chpt 9: The Demon's Return (A/N Had a request for lemon...even though this is my first one..)

The poll is also finished and it came out 'Yes'

**Bold is half-demon thinking, demon saying, or in Inuyasha's case Demonic insanity**

_Italicized words are human thinking._

**_Bold Italicized words are demonic thinking_  
**

For those who hate spoilers...you will find out later in the chapter.

Alright The Heroes are back again! What lies in wait for them?

And do please leave a review. It helps motivate me to start other chapters.

For all those who don't know the suffixes that are Japanese

San- I think is a formal one

Kun- is a suffix from senior-junior or females may call males they know a long time. Females can also have the suffix -kun, or when one has affection toward anthor I think

Chan- The one that finds a person endearing, can also be used for cute little animals...SHUT UP!

Sama- Higher respect than -san, usually said to people much higher rank than one's self, or master (from what I'm told)

Sensei- is usually a teacher.

-Story begin!-

Yugito has spent many weeks in the village and loved it.

No one was there to purposely hurt her.

Well, maybe one was, but it wasn't the reason like the others.

She was counted as a threat between a relationship.

Cat-Lin and Naruto.

Naruto was just the man for her, yet Cat-Lin thought otherwise.

It was 2 hearts fighting for one, what else could go wrong here?

How about the feeling of that one heart being taken away?

-With Inuyasha in his leader room-

"Ah! Paperwork...What has it even contributed to society?" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the papers on his desk into the air.

Sosume walks in, hearing what Inuyasha yelled.

"Well Inuyasha, paperwork allowed us to have treaties, restraining orders, property, ban-...food imports?" Sosume said, trying to change the subject.

"I know you were about to say banishment. Yet, the matter is...The village Hidden In the Leaves gave us a letter." Inuyasha said as he held up a envelope.

"What does it say Inuyasha-sama?" Sosume asked.

"*Sigh* It says that the Fifth Hokage wants to Naruto to come back and see if he wants to stay..." Inuyasha said as he stared at the letter.

"WHAT? HE'S ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 5 YEARS! CAN'T WE HAVE MORE TIME WITH A MAN WE TREAT AS A BROTHER? WHY? WHY?" Sosume cried as she found herself in Inuyasha's embrace.

"It's alright. Now let's go find Naruto and have our expenditure back to Konoha!" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Wait who will get the paperwork done?" Sosume asked.

"Oh I know someone who owes me big-time!" Inuyasha said.

-scene change!-

"Why does he always give me paperwork?" Brand Fiend-slayer yelled to no-one.

"Probably cause your half wolf." The parrot says.

"Or! For the fact you're always INSULTING HIM! YOU'RE MY RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Meh, same difference...Polly wants a cracker!" Polly says.

"NO! WE WILL EAT AFTER THIS PAPERWORK!" Fiend-slayer yells.

-In the village of The Demons Hidden Within the Blades-

"Alright, we need to look in the one place we know he would be. Let's go Sosume!" Inuyasha yelled.

-2 minutes later!-

Sosume is running around as she spots Inuyasha and Naruto at the ramen stand.

"Of course..." Sosume says as she walks up to the two.

"Your late Sosume. Already told Naruto what we are gonna do." Inuyasha says.

"REALLY? I'M MEAN THIS IS SO UNSUSPECTED! AND IN FRONT OF NARUTO? INUYASHA OH YOU!" Sosume yells while blushing like mad.

"NOT THAT! I MEAN GO TO KONOHA!" Inuyasha yells with a small blush.

"I know, just teasing. Anyways Naruto, how does it feel going back?" Sosume asked.

"I...I don't know...I've hated it there, and loved it here. Yet, there are some people I'd love to meet again." Naruto said while thinking.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sosume and I got your back." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"HEY DON'T FORGET ME!" Cat-Lin runs towards them and stops in front of them.

She takes in deep breaths as she looks at them.

"Really? Alright then we have your back! Go to your respective homes and get anything you need, cause we are leaving in 2 hours!"

"Really? ALRIGHT HERE I GO!" Naruto yelled as he zipped towards his home.

"Damn bugger is pretty fast if ya ask me mate." The ramen man said.

"Thanks William Johnson. We'll be back for more ramen so you better have plenty in stock!" Inuyasha joked as he walked towards his house."

"No problem mate, also you two should already have a kid by now!" Johnson said, as he laughed at Inuyasha's facial expression.

"We are best friends! KNOCK IT OFF!" Inuyasha yelled as he went back to Johnson.

"Alright alright. Crikey how 'em little buggers piss you off so much I'll never understand mate." Johnson to himself as Inuyasha jumped house to house.

-With Naruto-

"Gonna see my... old friends! Gonna say hi to... Iruka-sensei! Gonna say hi to... Hinata-chan! Gonna eat at... Ichiraku's again!" Naruto sang with great anticipation.

A knock on his door happened.

"Gonna answer... the door!" Naruto sang as he walked towards the door.

"Hello door how are you?" Naruto asked as he stared at the door.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" The person behind the door asked, the voice indicating she was a female.

"Just good! Now I'm gonna open the door and say hi to Yugito!" Naruto said as he opened the door and gave Yugito a hug.

A hug she was happy to return.

"Anyways Naruto I heard you singing about something...what was it?" Yugito asked.

Naruto released her and said "I'm going to see my old friends at Konoha!"

Yugito looked at him with surprise and asked "Well, what about us here?"

Naruto looked at her and said "You can come along if you want!"

"I would love to!" Yugito yelled as she captured Naruto into a back-breaking hug.

"Yugito...stop...can't...breath..." Naruto choked out as his face turned purple.

"OH! Sorry! I'll be back, just going to pack my things!" Yugito yelled as she back to her house.

-With everyone (cept Yugito) at the front gates-

The group was waiting on Yugito so they can go to Konoha.

"Why not leave her here?" Cat-Lin asked.

"It's because Naruto invited her." Inuyasha said.

Cat-Lin looked at Naruto with a dark glare in her eyes.

Cat-Lin pounced Naruto and started whispering.

"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to come?" Cat-Lin asked while bouncing on Naruto.

"Well, that's just it. I didn't ask her. *Grunt* Can you stop that please?" Naruto asked.

Cat-Lin's ass was bouncing on Naruto's crotch region.

"Why? I don't see a problem with it." Cat-Lin said, as she stood up.

Naruto began to stand up.

A 1.U.P (1 unidentified person) suddenly tackled him back down.

"I thank you sooo much for letting me join you Naruto!" Yugito yelled, as she gave Naruto a massive hug.

"Yea...no...problem..." Naruto said while looking at Cat.

If glares could shoot daggers, Naruto would be Swiss cheese. (A/N The good kind...not that weird kind...you know what I'm talking about?)

"Alright! Enough! Let's start walking! TO KONOHA!" Inuyasha shouted as he took lead on the group.

-20 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Cat-Lin asked.

"**FUCK! WHY? WHY? THIS QUESTION IS ALWAYS ON AT LEAST ONE OF MY PARTY MEMBERS' MINDS! WHY?**" Inuyasha thought.

"No we aren't don't ask until we get there." Inuyasha said.

-30 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Yugito asked.

"..." Inuyasha didn't say.

-At night-

"Alright let us set up camp here." Inuyasha said.

The others stopped and started rubbing their feet.

"Alright I got a check list. If you don't have it, it's your fault." Inuyasha said, as the group nodded.

"Alright, water? *everyone check* flashlight? *everyone check* instant ramen? *only 2 checks* food? *everyone check* Sleeping bags? *only 2 checks* and tents? *only 2 checks*

Alright, just gonna ask. WHY DIDN'T YOU GIRLS BRING SOMETHING TO SLEEP IN?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sosume spoke for them "We just thought it would take a day to get there."

"Fine. Sosume your in my tent. Cat-Lin and Yugito...your in Naruto's and for the sake of my sanity DON'T KILL ONE ANTHOR!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright Inuyasha-sama." Both Yugito and Cat-Lin said, as both grabbed Naruto's arms.

The three then went into Naruto's tent.

Sosume and Inuyasha weren't in their tent.

"Say Inuyasha-sama? Why did you not share one with Cat-Lin or Yugito and why did you pick me?"

"Well one, it's a hell of a lot more fun to see those two fight, and two...your my bodyguard." Inuyasha said as he walked into his tent.

"That's what they all say." Sosume said as they both went into the tent and shared a sleeping bag.

-Naruto's tent-

Cat-Lin and Yugito were glaring at each other as Naruto laid out the sleeping bag.

"Alright how is this going to work?" Naruto asked as the two looked at him.

"Well Naruto, Cat can sleep on the ground as we sleep in the bag." Yugito suggests.

"Or Naruto and I can have the bag while you sleep on the the ground." Cat fires back.

"OR! You two can have the bag while I sleep on the ground! PERFECT!" Naruto yells as he lays on the ground.

"Goodnight you two!" Naruto says as he tries to fall asleep, left of the sleeping bag.

Yugito and Cat-Lin glare at each other.

"You better not try anything funny." Cat-Lin says as she gets in the left side of the sleeping bag.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Yugito says as she gets in the right side of the sleeping bag.

The two look away from each other as sleep takes them.

-With Inuyasha and Sosume-

*lemon scene first one*

Sosume was moving around in while trying to sleep as she felt something poke her.

She reaches in the sleeping bag and grips it, making Inuyasha grunt.

"**Oh shit...It's Inuyasha's...**" Sosume thought.

"**It's alright Sosume...just ignore it for now.**" Sosume continued to think as it kept poking her back-side.

Inuyasha continued to moan as his eyes shot open.

"Sosume?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his member poke her.

"So sorry for this!" Inuyasha said as he was about to get out of the sleeping bag, but was stopped by Sosume arm.

Sosume looked at him and began to move her face towards him.

Inuyasha didn't panic and moved towards her and they shared a simple kiss.

However, the simple kiss began to get more complex as Inuyasha used his tongue.

Sosume was so caught up in the tongue battle she had completely forgot Inuyasha's member was still poking her.

Inuyasha looked down and said "So sorry about waking you up, you know with my-" Inuyasha was cut off as Sosume spoke.

"No it's alright. I'm just going to try and get it down." Sosume said as her head went down into the sleeping back.

Sosume took off Inuyasha's shorts to reveal his member.

"Sosume what are you do-aww fuck!" Inuyasha said as he felt Sosume's mouth take in 1/4 of his member.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, you need this as much as I do." Sosume said as she continued to suck his dick.

"It's alright Sosume...perhaps we can do this more often without anyone else around." Inuyasha said, as he put his hands on Sosume's head.

"Yea...you like that don't you bitch?" Inuyasha said, as lust took over him.

Sosume continued to moan as Inuyasha's hands traveled to her chest and pussy.

"Oh? You want it bad...Don't you?" Inuyasha asked as his fingers began thrusting into her.

"Inuyasha!...Fuck...slow down...Agghh!" Sosume shouted as her orgasm hit

The sound caused the other tent to unzip.

"Quiet down! Don't blow our cover... only me..." Inuyasha whispered as he went to talk to discover what unzipped the other tent.

It was Naruto looking around.

"Hey Naruto why you up this late?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard a scream." Naruto said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"It was nothing, Sosume accidentally hit my sword..." Inuyasha said as Naruto looked at him.

"Is she o.k?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Oh she is fine...it was only a small scratch, go back to bed." Inuyasha said as Naruto retreated back to his tent.

Inuyasha's face turned into a devious smile as he went into his tent.

"See Sosume? You almost got our cover blown. Stand up and bend over bitch." Inuyasha said.

Sosume did as commanded and she felt something banging at the entrance of her pussy.

"Sosume...I'll try and be gentle." Inuyasha said as he put a hand on Sosume's mouth.

"hpmh? HMMPH!" Sosume moaned as Inuyasha entered.

"Ah...So your a virgin? That makes it a bit more enjoyable." Inuyasha said as he began to move a bit faster.

Sosume's moaning hastened, as did Inuyasha's dick.

"Sosume, you need to be quiet...You don't want a repeat of Naruto looking for noise again do you?" Inuyasha asked as his other hand began moving towards her ass.

"This is your punishment for almost exposing us." Inuyasha said as he jammed a finger into her ass.

"MMHPH!" Sosume's moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll go deep if you want me to." Inuyasha said as he rammed his dick into her.

Sosume couldn't stop moaning, this is what she had been waiting for.

For Inuyasha to completely dominate her.

Inuyasha began licking at Sosume's breasts and eventually sucking. (A/N Sosume's chest is a C cup)

Sosume's orgasm hit again as Inuyasha continued to do so.

Inuyasha pulled his dick out and said "Sosume...you ready for it? Cause it will hurt...especially with my size!"

Sosume nodded as Inuyasha began to position his dick at Sosume's back door.

Inuyasha began to put a little force into it and Sosume moaned the loudest she could.

Inuyasha was now inside her ass, and tears rolled down her face from the little pain she felt.

"Don't worry, you will love this." Inuyasha said as he began moving his dick in and out at a slow rate.

Sosume's moaned started back up again as she tried to make Inuyasha go faster.

"Ah, you want faster? I'll give you faster!" Inuyasha said as he went his fastest causing her to almost hit climax.

"Sosume..I'm about...to cum!" Inuyasha said as Sosume orgasm hit again.

Inuyasha's fluid filled up her ass and some spilled onto the ground.

"Inuyasha...you're still hard." Sosume said as she looked at his dick.

"Don't worry, you're still here." Inuyasha said as he went towards Sosume.

This was going to be a long night for the two of them.

*Lemon over*

-In the morning in Naruto's tent-

Naruto had awoken to find both Yugito and Cat on him as they slumbered.

Naruto looked over to find his sleeping bag covering them as the slept.

Naruto tried getting up, and had awoken the two on him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." The two said as they moved closer to his face.

Naruto began crawling back as the two kept moving forward.

"Alright you guys! Let's get moving to Konoha!" Inuyasha yelled as he unzipped Naruto' s tent to find the two girls on Naruto.

"INUYASHA! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry about it man, you're 18, bout time you get laid." Inuyasha said as he walked away from the tent.

Inuyasha left 3 blushing people, all still thinking of the same thing..."_Are we there yet?_"

-Inuyasha's tent-

Inuyasha walked in his tent to find a sleeping Sosume.

A smile still glazed her face as she dreamed what happened last night.

Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Sosume time to get up."

She awoke instantly to Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"My body still hurts from last night." Sosume said as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry I"ll carry you there, alright?" Inuyasha said as he pick Sosume up and left the tent. (A/N Piggy-back)

-outside the tent-

Naruto, Yugito, and Cat-Lin were waiting for Inuyasha and Yugito's arrival.

What they didn't expect was to see Inuyasha carrying Sosume.

"Inuyasha? Did Sosume's leg get hurt that bad?" Naruto asked as he walked up closer.

Inuyasha backed away.

"Yea...Turns out her leg will feel better by the time we get to Konoha." Inuyasha said.

Naruto turns to Sosume, who nods her head.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said as he began walking down the road.

-15 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Sosume asked as her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"**...****Mother-fucker...**" Inuyasha thought.

"Yes, we are almost there please wait." Inuyasha said.

"How come you didn't get mad at Sosume like you got mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T PLAY ANSWER MY MILLION QUESTIONS AND! We are here." Inuyasha said as they saw Konoha.

"Alright everyone act on your best behavior. Sosume don't start fights with random people. Naruto don't consistently ask for ramen. Yugito don't ask stupid questions and don't fight with

Whiskers. Whiskers don't fight with Yugito and don't you dare think of dancing in the middle of the street!" Inuyasha said to the members of his group.

"Why can't I dance in the street?" Cat-Lin asked.

"That's because you don't want attention from here and you only know how to belly-dance." Inuyasha said as they walk towards Konoha.

"I'm pretty damn good at belly-dancing don't you think?" Cat asked as she began to dance.

"You're mediocre at best!" Sosume said as she got off Inuyasha and began to walk.

Cat pouted as she trailed behind them.

-In front of the village-

Inuyasha was still in his half-demon form as well as the others (except Yugito and Naruto).

Inuyasha walked towards the gate and was stopped by 2 guards.

"HALT! What business do you have here?" Guard one asked.

"We have been sent here by the hokage. Now if you don't mind we will be going." Inuyasha said.

"Your not going anywhere until we've confirmed this!" Guard two yells.

"As if you can stop us." Inuyasha retorts.

"As if you can get past us." Guard one continues.

"AS IF YOU CAN THINK OF US BEING STOPPED BY YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ALL OF US!" Guard two yelled.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT PROOF SEE THIS!" Inuyasha yelled, as he pulled out an envelope with the hokage's seal.

"Hmm. It is legit. Sorry for taking up your time." Guard one said.

"Alright to the hokage." Inuyasha says, with the group right behind him.

-In the middle of the Konoha-

"Alright Naruto, the hokage only wants to see you. If you need us, we will be around town." Inuyasha said as he walked away with Sosume.

"Don't worry Naruto, **Yugito** and I have your back!" Cat-Lin said as Yugito and her followed Naruto towards the hokage's room.

-With Naruto's group-

Naruto and his group was outside the hokage's room, only to be stopped by multiple ANBU.

"It's you again...What is it this time brat?" The leader ANBU asked.

"I'm here to see the hokage, and it is nice seeing you again isn't jack-shit?" Naruto asked.

"It's Jack-rabbit, and watch your tone here. There are more people here with me, then there are with you." Jack-rabbit said as his group of ANBU disappeared.

"Naruto...who was that?" Yugito asked.

"It was just an old ANBU who failed to catch me." Naruto said as he entered the hokage's room.

"HELLO OLD...WOMAN?" Naruto yelled as he seen it wasn't Sarutobi.

"Yes, it's great to see you again little brat. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME OLD!" The Fifth Hokage yelled.

"Heh, sorry it's a habit. Anyways great to see you again baa-chan *omph!*" Naruto said as he was hit with a book.

"It's Tsunade-sama! Seriously Naruto why can't you be more respectful?" " Tsunade asked as she took out some sake (Sa-k).

"I'm just not! Blame Inuyasha, he is somewhere in the village." Naruto said.

"_WHAT? INUYASHA IS HERE? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GET EVERYTHING PREPARED!_" Tsunade thought

"Thank you for the information Naruto, do please survey the village and make your choice." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, baa-chan. Anyways, where is the old man?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade was about to punch him, but heard him ask about the old man.

"Sarutobi...is no longer with us...K.I.A, by Orichimaru." Tsunade said as Naruto frowned.

"I see...Can you give me directions to his grave and a flower shop?" Naruto asked.

Yugito and Cat-Lin frowned upon Naruto's saddened state and were determined to cheer him up.

"Sure." Tsunade said.

*Hands him a map with the areas he asked for circled.*

"Thanks baa-chan, I'll tell Inuyasha you said hi." Naruto said as he ran out the tower, with Yugito and Cat-Lin following him.

"Alright." Tsunade said, as she got up to look out the window.

"_Well Inuyasha I'll find you wherever you hide._" Tsunade thought as she looked out the window.

-With Inuyasha and Sosume-

"Well Sosume I'm bored. I haven't been here in a while...and from the stares I guess everyone here remembers me." Inuyasha said as he saw the glares.

As Inuyasha continued to walk a man with a knife appeared before him.

"You're the reason that damn demon hit us in the first place." The man said as he advanced on Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't do that. You may get yourself hurt...or worse." Inuyasha said to the clearly drunken man.

"SHUT UP! YOUR KIND SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO LIVE! LET ALONE HAVE RIGHTS!" The drunken man yelled as he stabbed Inuyasha in the chest.

Inuyasha grabbed the man's wrist, made him pull the blade out of him, twisted his wrist and kicked him 30 feet away from him effectively knocking the air out of the man.

"Look here, you can make fun of me however much it takes to make your insignificant existence feel adequate, but those who insult those that are close to me, end up getting hurt themselves. Now what is your

call? Die by my hand? or live to see anthor day?" Inuyasha asked as he walked toward the man.

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON!" The man yelled as he ran away.

"Hmph, showed that loser up." Inuyasha said as walked back to Sosume.

"Well Sosume continuing from where I left off, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Sosume was about to respond, but saw a unknown figure flying towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama look out!" Sosume yelled as the figure landed on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"HAHA! I never was able to get you off guard was I Inuyasha-kun?" The figure asked.

"Wait Inuyasha-kun?...Inuyasha-sama...who is this woman...and how does she know you?" Sosume asked menacingly.

"Uhh...This is Anko...and ummm...She was...umm...My...first girlfriend..." Inuyasha said, sensing the hostility.

"WHAT? HOW?" Sosume shouted.

"Well. She and I kinda..you know got together when we were five...it started as a kid crush...but developed into an adult relationship... It ended the day I had to leave."Inuyasha explained.

"Wait...she was the woman who was your first time?" Sosume shouted.

"Why yes I was, and even though we were kids, I loved it!" Anko yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha.

Sosume's eyes glared a sign that said 'death is here' and aimed it at Inuyasha.

"Fuck..." Inuyasha whispered as he tried to calm the tension in the air.

This is going to be a time that the three would never forget.

-End of chapter-

Alright there we go. That is a lot better. What will happen next time?

Tune in and find out!

Also a reminder please leave a review. Good or bad (I just hope for good ones).


	9. Chpt 9 This Isn't awkward at all!

Chapter 10 This Isn't Awkward At All!

Italicized for human thinking

Bold for half-demon thinking, demon saying, or jutsu

Bold italicized for demon thinking

Hello guys and gals, I'm back with anthor chapter.

Just a heads up for a poll that may be a spoiler for those who like this story.

SO IF YOU HATE SPOILERS DON'T READ THE NEW POLL!

Anyways back to the story from where we left off.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was currently being dragged by Anko, with Sosume close behind them.

"Well Inuyasha-kun, how about we catch up? You know cause we missed all that time!" Anko said as her pace increased.

"Uhhh...sure! But can you tell me where we are going?" Inuyasha asked as Sosume's growls were now heard.

"TO MY SECOND FAVORITE PLACE! THE DANGO STAND!" Anko yelled as she turned a corner and went into the shop.

"Huh..this place sure is interesting Anko." Inuyasha said as he noticed the glares from the male residents inside.

The place looked like an ordinary bar with it's "1" messed up wall, a broken stool, criminal looking guys arm-wrestling, and one-eyed bar-man.

"Don't worry about them, they're just some guys who I turned down. No big deal." Anko said as she waved for the bar-man for some dango.

One man got up out of his seat to 'talk' to them.

"Hey! Why are's you going's out with a man who'd run after looking at a threat?" The man asked.

"Whoa there! Anko and I are-" Inuyasha was cut off as Anko grabbed his arm and pushed her cheek to his.

"Currently dating! Now if you don't mind, let us get back to our date or SO HELP ME YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE INOICHI ERASE YOUR MEMORIES JUST SO YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HAVE AN EMPTY MIND!" Anko yelled as a creepy smile came onto her face.

"Or, you can come with me to Ibiki and we can end it there if you want." Anko said as she stared the man stared in the eyes.

"*SNIFF* WHY ANKO! ANKO CHOOSES ANTHOR MAN OVER'S ME!" The man cried as he ran out the shop.

"Huh...So you're the Ice Queen of Konoha?" Inuyasha asked as Sosume started moving in between the two.

"And if I was? What would you say?" Anko asked as she leaned in closer, effectively knocking down Sosume.

"Well, I'd say I appreciate it! You think every man is a pervert and men are evil. I just appreciate the way you think about men...even me. Seriously...I never thought 'you' would be a sexist." Inuyasha said as he got up and began walking away.

"WHAT? WAIT! INUYASHA!" Anko called out, but he was already gone.

"Well, I'm off to join Inuyasha. See ya!" Sosume yelled as she took off to find Inuyasha, with one of the biggest smiles she had yet.

"Inuyasha...I'm not the Ice queen..." Anko said to herself, as she witnessed her old lover's companion run through the door.

As she turns back to her dango, a new person arrives through the door.

"Hey Anko...Why the long face?" The new female asked.

"I saw my old lover today...we tried to know more about each other...one thing lead to anthor and he thinks I'm you. Then he left, and I felt that he started to...hate me." Anko said as she looked at her friend.

"WHAT? THAT MAN HURT YOU LIKE THAT? NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS! LET ALONE A MAN! COME ON!" The woman said as she picked up Anko and left for the door.

"WAIT IT'S NOT INUYASHA'S FAULT! IT'S!-" Anko was cut off as her friend went into a blind fury.

"INUYASHA IS HIS NAME? PERFECT! NOW I KNOW WHO YOU MEANT! I'M GOING TO PUT THAT BASTARD IN GENJUTSU SO BAD THAT HE WILL START TO RIP HIS OWN EYES OUT! I SWEAR THAT MAN WILL REGRET THE DAY HE MESSED WITH ME! KURENAI YUUHI! THE ICE QUEEN OF KONOHA!" Kurenai yelled to the heavens above.

Inuyasha's day has just took a wrong turn.

-With Naruto and his group-

Naruto was walking down in Konoha looking around for some of his old friends and the flower shop when his stomach had hit him.

"OH MAN!...I've forgot about eating. To ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto remember you are also reflecting on how our village looks so please try and control yourself." Yugito said as Cat came crawling behind Naruto.

"Naruto don't listen to her, eat all the ramen you want and think about the consequences later!" Cat said in Naruto's ear.

-Naruto's mind-

"Hey fox! Just wondering which should I go with? Control? Or Eat as much as I want?" Naruto asked Kyuubi who looked beyond pissed.

"**SERIOUSLY! DO YOU EVER GET SICK OF EATING THE SAME JUNK OVER AND OVER AGAIN? AGGHH! EAT SOMETHING HEALTHY! SOMETHING THAT I MAY ENJOY AS WELL! HOW ABOUT SOME MEAT! LIKE STEAK OR SOMETHING ELSE! HELL, I'LL EVEN EAT VEGETABLES RIGHT NOW! JUST NOT RAMEN!**" Kyuubi shouted and it's voiced echoed throughout Naruto's mind.

"Yea...I do sometimes, but what else is there to eat here? I ate a lot of different foods at my other village, it's just what place is going to let me eat something else here? Trying to eat a perfect balance is hard here!" Naruto yelled as the fox began to calm down.

"***sigh* Look, I'm not perfect, even though I'm queen of all demons. I'm just like you pathetic humans in a way...I can't reach perfection. So will you stop trying to perfect the way of making a demon go insane****?****! Try asking one of your old friends! I'd recommend the Hyuuga household!**" Kyuubi said, as she began to calm down.

"Yea, but what about Ayame or old man Ichiraku? They need my help to stay in business!" Naruto continue to yell.

"**FINE! One bowl...ONE! AND THAT'S ALL! THEN TO THE HYUUGA'S DOMAIN!**" Kyuubi yelled back, as her anger began rising again.

"ALRIGHT! Thanks fox!" Naruto said as he went back into reality.

Kyuubi sat there in his mind and kept thinking about that same night.

"_**If it wasn't for that one day Inuyasha...I wouldn't be here...**_" Kyuubi thought as she began to sleep.

-Back in Reality with Naruto and his gang!-

"Naruto? HELLO? Anyone in there?" Cat-Lin asked as she shook her hand in Naruto's face.

"Huh? Yea. Anyways back to Ichiraku's! But...I only got time for a bowl. Then off to the Hinata's house!" Naruto said as he was walking down the street.

Both Cat and Yugito grab Naruto's arms and begin to squeeze them.

They weren't giving up Naruto without a fight.

As Naruto and his gang approach his old favorite shop they notice something dreadful on the stand.

"What?...No...no...IT CAN'T BE!" Naruto began to yell as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto...but...that's how it looks..." Yugito said as she comforts Naruto.

"And here I thought you'd share that bowl with me and this is what happens!" Cat says as she begins to cry into Naruto's chest.

"IT'S CLOSED!" Naruto yelled, as some people glared him while others chuckled at this scene.

"Oh well...I'll go over to Hinata-chan's. Maybe she'll even let us eat there." Naruto said as his group traveled to the Hyuuga's residence.

"**Really? He's going to anthor female's house already? Well, I'm not letting her take him away from me!**" Both Cat and Yugito thought as they followed Naruto.

-At the Hyuuga residence-

Two Guards were at the front gate looking exhausted...from boredom.

As the guards begin to yawn they spot a orange dot flying at them.

"Huh? GET DOWN FRUIT!" The guard on the left side of the gate yelled.

The fruit slams into the wall behind him.

"What's going on!" The second guard yelled as more oranges came into view.

Both guards took cover from what appeared to be attacking fruits.

As the guards continue lying on the ground holding there heads, 3 figures run into the gates.

"HA! Told you that is all that would take to run into one of Konoha's most valuable places!" Naruto yelled to Cat and Yugito.

"So what? You were right this time! One time doesn't make up for the countless times I was right!" Cat yelled to him.

"You mean never?" Naruto asked as they stopped in the middle of the colossal building.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT...I...meant..." Cat began yelling, but looked at the various Hyuuga guards surrounding them.

"Oh...I haven't planned this one out." Naruto said as he pulled out his 'plans'.

**1. Throw fruits at the front gate guards to sneak inside.**

**2. Run around the place to search for Hinata.**

**3. Something else...I'm still thinking.**

**4. HINATA! AND PARTY!**

"Heh...Well, let's hope Hinata-chan is in this giant Hyuuga group." Naruto said.

The Hyuuga guards begin to inch closer toward our hungry heroes, it seems nothing can save them except...

"Naruto-kun?" a surprised Hyuuga girl asked.

"You know these intruders Miss Hinata?" The main guard asked.

"Yes. Please let me deal with them." Hinata said to her guard.

"Very well, they are now your responsibility *Looks at Naruto* and if any of them misbehave they WILL be dealt with." The main guard said.

The main guard quickly teleports with the other following suite.

"HINATA! THERE YOU ARE! NOW LET'S COMMENCE WITH THE PARTY!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"Umm...Nar...Naruto-kun...umm...Would you be..." Hinata started but couldn't finish due to Naruto's growling stomach.

"Heh...sorry Hinata, but uhh, will you...ummm..." Naruto started, much to Hinata's confusion.

"_Wha-wha-wha-what is h-h-h-e trying to ask?_" Hinata thought with a blush that was increasing as Naruto moved towards her.

"Well...Hinata-chan, me and my friends here have looked for something to eat, but haven't found any...may we eat here?" Naruto asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Umm..." Hinata was lost in the eyes of the man she adored the most.

All this time he was separated from her.

All this time she couldn't see him.

All this time she was forbidden to visit him.

Yet, here he was.

Waiting on her answer.

With Hinata still love-struck she let a simple nod out.

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE SO AWSOME HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata into a grateful hug.

"Naruto-kun!" she squeaked out.

Naruto was jumping up and down with Hinata in his arms.

However, there were three people pissed at this fact.

Yugito-She was wondering why Naruto hasn't hugged her like that in a while.

Cat-Lin- She was depressed and angry. Why couldn't she be Hinata right now?

Hiashi?- Who was overshadowing the other two who had envy within their eyes.

"Naruto...What are you doing with my daughter?" Hiashi asked as he made his presence known.

"_Oh, shit..._" Naruto, Yugito, and Sosume thought at this person they haven't seen before.

"Father. If you must know Naruto is greeting me after the 'long' amount of time he's been 'deprived' of." Hinata said as she broke Naruto's hug and moved closer to Hiashi.

"Hinata, I'm not addressing you right now please-" Hiashi was cut off by Hinata, surprisingly.

"Father, it has been a long time without Naruto being here, after all it is 'someone's' fault for his banishment isn't it? How would you're old friends react to it? You know mother, the fourth, Inuyasha?" Hinata asked as Naruto's eyes perked open.

"HEY OLD MAN! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH INUYASHA? CAN YOU TELL ME MORE ABOUT HIM?" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Hiashi.

"How would you know of him?" Hiashi asked with a curious stare.

"He adopted me into his family!" Naruto cheered as Hiashi paled.

"_What?...Inuyasha...adopted him?...Oh shit..._" Hiashi thought as Naruto continued.

"What's the matter old man? Don't worry Inuyasha is here! In the village!" Naruto continued stating.

"_Aww...Hell...If he finds out what I did there is no telling what he will do to me!_" Hiashi thought as he began to speak.

Hinata looked at his attitude and gained a small smile.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Inuyasha finding out about the 'incident' now would we father?" Hinata asked as she stared at her father.

Hiashi eyes were saying 'you wouldn't dare!' towards the young Hyuuga.

"Well Naruto-kun you were talking about a nice dinner? Well, father may we have a nice meal?" Hinata asked as she leaned onto Naruto's arm.

-Naruto's mind-

"_What is Hinata-chan doing?_" Naruto thought

"**Kit, Hinata has been adoring you around ever since you're younger years...don't tell me you haven't noticed...**" Kyuubi said to him.

"_THAT WAS HINATA? I was thought someone was trying to stealth-fully kill me so I always ran from that shadow, but to hear she was that person and that she adores me is new._" Naruto thought.

"**YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE! *Sigh* What done is done! But what happens now depends on you. Will you give her a chance that many haven't given you?**" Kyuubi asked, while lying down.

"_OF COURSE! To hear that she was a person who cared! To hear that she may actually like me for me! She has to be one of the kindest people I've heard of! I'LL ASK HER!_" Naruto thought echoed as he was back to the real world.

"**Hmph. Good luck kit...Good luck.**" Kyuubi said as she continued her peaceful slumber.

-Reality-

Naruto had a smile on his face from hearing what Hinata had said.

He loved it so much, he didn't mind her being on his arm at all, which surprised two people.

"**Naruto, why do you connect with her all of a sudden?**" Cat-Lin wondered as she saw the happiness on the two.

"_Naruto...I want to be the one there for you...why can't you let me?_" Yugito thought as she saw the two move towards the dining hall.

"HEY! Come on you two! They're getting dinner ready!" Naruto yelled to them.

The two perked their heads up at his call.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

Only time will tell, and only eternity will be silent.

-With Inuyasha and Sosume-

"I can't believe her. After all the time we spent together. She thought I was nothing." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked around Konoha.

"Hey! Inuyasha, it's alright. Even though she wasn't there for you. Many of us will be." Sosume said while grabbing him into a hug.

"Thank you...Sosume." Inuyasha said while in her embrace.

"Come on! Let's go find Naruto and look-" Inuyasha was cut off as he spotted a woman with blond hair making her way towards them.

"Why hello Inuyasha. It's been a while hasn't it?" the woman asked as she moved closer.

"Look Tsunade I know our last match you may have been a bit embarrassed, but come on! How else was I suppose to hold you down?" Inuyasha started shouting at her advance.

"That? I'm over that. I'm just trying to take you up on the offer you whispered to me." Tsunade said as she was now in his face.

"Offer? Wha-" Inuyasha stops as he remembers.

-Flashback!-

"UGhh! Inuyasha-sensei why did we even come here?" Naruto asked as he followed Inuyasha.

"LOOK! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME! I HAVE TO GO TO DIFFERENT VILLAGES FOR AN ALLIANCE OR AT LEAST A TREATY! I CAN'T HAVE EVERYONE HATING MY VILLAGE FOR THE PEOPLE WE HOLD!" Inuyasha hollered.

"OK! FINE! Just wondering why the land of tea?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's the last one on the list. Now come on and shut up." Inuyasha said as he walked through the village.

As Inuyasha turns a corner he bumps into someone.

"What were you're going!" She screamed at him.

"I was! What are you dumb and blind?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK?" The woman screams in his ear.

"I SAID ARE YOU DUMB AND BLIND? AND ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THAT SAKE RIDDEN BREATH OF YOURS?" Inuyasha hollers at her.

"HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU ANY MANNERS?" The woman screamed as an a silence takes place.

Naruto looks at the woman, then to Inuyasha, then back to the woman.

"_This isn't going to end good._" Naruto thought as he saw the two titans glare at each other.

A figure comes running behind the woman.

"MISTRESS TSUNADE! There you are! We need to get-" Shizune was cut off as Inuyasha spoke.

"So...Tsunade is your name...and talking about a person you don't know no less. *Points at Tsunade* You and me. Right here right now! If I win this fight you must apologize for insulting me AND running into me!" Inuyasha said to her as he glares at her.

"Please, If I win you forfeit any money you have on you AND you pay off my debts!" Tsunade said as she returned the glare.

"Fair enough. Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"One finger is all it will take, so bring it on!" Tsunade said as Inuyasha charged forward.

As Inuyasha was right in front of her, she flicked him.

Inuyasha stood there wondering if something was meant to happen.

"WHAT?" Tsunade said as she continued to flick him.

"Is that suppose to do something?" Inuyasha asked as he stood still.

"Yes...and so is THIS!" Tsunade yelled as she punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha stumbled back a foot and bared his fangs at her.

"ALRIGHT NOW I'M MAD!" Inuyasha said as he tackled her to the ground and grabbed her hands.

"Will you GET OFF ME?" Tsunade said as she tried to get Inuyasha off her.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SURRENDER!" Inuyasha yelled.

As he sat on her he tightened his grip on her hands, surprising her at the pain she felt.

"DO YOU SURRENDER YET?" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

"I'LL SURRENDER WHEN YOU'RE MOM COMES HERE OFFERING ME HER APOLOGIES FOR HER STUPID SON!" Tsunade yelled back.

Inuyasha then let go of her left hand and cock back his right fist.

"_Now's my chance!_" Tsunade thought as she lunged her left fist into his gut.

Her hand cracked at that.

"_Wha-_" Tsunade thought as she felt Inuyasha's fist hit her face.

It all went black for her.

-At the Land of Tea's hospital-

Tsunade was slowly awakening to find Shizune, the pig she held ton-ton, Inuyasha, and Naruto waiting in her room.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"Well, your fight with Inuyasha here left you with a broken jaw, fractured hand, and minor fractured ribs. Nothing I couldn't fix though." Shizune smiled as she said that.

"But, you need to take it easy for a while. You don't want your body taking too severe of a punishment do you?" Inuyasha asked as he chuckled.

"Dang Inuyasha, you didn't need to punch her that hard!" Naruto said as Inuyasha looked at the other three.

"Can we have a moment please?" Inuyasha asked.

The others nod and leave the room.

"Well? I'm waiting for the apology?" Inuyasha asked, which make Tsunade scowl.

"I'm...sorry for running into you and insulting you." Tsunade mumbled as Inuyasha went to the window.

At the window Inuyasha frowned about something.

Something that she didn't know yet.

"Here Tsunade...Let me tell you somethings about myself. Secrets only a few people I love and trust know. I've been alone for most of my life. Having a mom until I was 4 years old and a father I never knew. Nevertheless I loved them, for them being there both physically, emotionally, and spiritually. A tragic event happened to me when I was 4 years old. My mother...was killed before my eyes...by the village I was suppose to hold dear. I was never told the reason behind her death. I was always told that I'll learn when I was older. However, I already knew. The village hated me. No, that absolutely despised my very existence. They tried getting rid of me in ways that would kill a normal human. I'm not a human. I'm a half-demon, hated for my very being upon this earth. The reason they killed my mother wasn't because of her 'being a traitor' or 'she was a spy'. It was because of me, the village's blind discrimination casted a hatred to all those I cared for. They couldn't attack Sarutobi, but my mother was a perfect target. Now you know these secrets and I trust you'll not tell anthor living soul." Inuyasha said as he continued to look out the window.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry for not knowing Inuyasha." Tsunade said as she began to pity him.

"Don't pity me. I do not need pity for those that give it. I just want the respect that normal humans give to each other. The ability to walk on a road without receiving hateful glares, the ability to go into a store and purchase something I like without having to go into a disguise, and the ability to live my life the way I want without the restrictions many others put on me." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Tsunade.

"Inuyasha...I understand." Tsunade said as she pulled him into a comforting hug.

"However, there is one thing I don't understand." Tsunade continued as Inuyasha's eyebrow rose.

"Why did you sit on me? You could have ended it with a single blow." Tsunade asked.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you...only restrain you." Inuyasha said as Tsunade nodded her head.

Inuyasha then starts to have a sly smile on as he whispers something into her ear.

"Besides, you can't tell me you didn't like it. How about we do this again sometime under a different situation?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why, I didn't know you would be this forward about it." Tsuande said as she returned the smile.

"Only during certain times of the year." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Well, Tsunade I'm off! Naruto let's go! Shizune...Let's finish our 'meeting' at a different place." Inuyasha said, making Shizune blush.

"Yes Inuyasha...some other time." Shizune said as she waved good-bye to him.

"What was that all about?" Tsunade asked.

"It's nothing!" Shizune piped out.

"_Well I'm going to have some fun time next time I see him._" Tsunade thought as she fell asleep.

-flashback end-

"**Ah shit!**" Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha is what she says true?" Sosume asked as the temperature around her got cold.

"Well...yea, but that was during...mating season." Inuyasha said as Sosume's hand curled up into a fist.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered.

As she was about to continue anthor figure dropped from the sky.

"THERE YOU ARE MAN! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" Kurenai yelled with Anko behind her.

"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked Kurenai.

"ME? I'M KURENAI YUUHI! ICE QUEEN OF KONOHA!" She yelled at him.

"**SO IT WASN'T ANKO? FUCK! WHAT CAN MAKE THIS DAY ANY WORSE?**" Inuyasha thought to himself as the four women drew closer.

-Chapter end-

Anyways anthor chapter! Hope you like and do please leave a review if you liked it. If you hated it, do send me a message saying why you did.


	10. Misconceptions

The Demons' Home chapt 13! Misconceptions

Inuyasha's actual age idk. The time he's been able to live is about 33 years in his 18 year form.

Inuyasha left the village at the age of 5

Came back when he was 23

and returned with an 18-year old Naruto in 5 years.

Hope that clears things up!

Anyways a reminder, do please leave a review.

-With Naruto, Cat, Yugito, Hinata and Hirashi-

The five were sitting down at the Hyuuga dining table all eating to their hearts content.

Hinata was just moving closer and closer to Naruto's seat to increase her arm hug to a full embrace.

"_**Naruto...You're starting to piss me off here!**_" Cat thought as she glared at the two.

"Naruto? Why? Why? What does she have that I don't?" Yugito thought as she cried a bit.

Naruto sensed something wrong in the atmosphere around him and began looking away from Hinata's eyes.

"Huh?" He asked.

Naruto looked at the people across from him and noticed Yugito crying.

"Oh no! Yugito are you alright?" Naruto yelled as he walked up to her.

"Oh, *sniff* I'm fine. I'm just...*Full blown crying*" Yugito cried.

"Here Yugito you can tell me outside. Sorry you guys. I'd love to stay, but Yugito needs me right now." Naruto said to the group.

Naruto picks Yugito up bridal style and carries her outside.

"_YUGITO! YOU LITTLE BITCH!_" Hinata thought as she glared at the two leaving.

"**_Yugito...next time I get my hands on you...ARRRGGHH!_**" Cat thought as she unconsciously broke her glass in her hand.

"My cup! The cup that my wife use to drink out of! The cup that Inuyasha gave to me as a birthday gift! WHY?" Hiashi yelled as he looked at the cup.

The cup was shattered beyond repair with little shards everywhere.

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT NOW! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Hiashi yelled as he pushed Hinata and Cat outside with Naruto.

Hiashi then goes back inside and he slammed the door on the way in.

"Oh no!...Do you think he's mad at me?" Cat asked Hinata.

"Eh, he'll live. Let's go find Naruto." Hinata said as she activated Byakugan.

"Sure! But he and Yugito are doing 'stuff' **RAARRGGHHH!**" Cat yelled and punched a hole through the wall.

"You know there are doors on the fence right?" Hinata asked.

Hinata pushes a door open and show Cat.

"Sorry, training lessons with Inuyasha kinda make you relieve your aggression onto random objects." Cat said.

"Well, that's your problem. Let's go find Naruto." Hinata said.

The two began running around the leaf village to find Naruto.

-with Inuyasha-

The women were closing in, for different reasons, but closing in no less.

Inuyasha looked around for any possible way for his great escape.

Inuyasha froze.

His mind thinking of millions of plans that may get the women off his back.

"**_Tsunade isn't all that smart, but she is super strong. Kurenai I have no idea about, but since she scares men away, she probably can't track me. Anko however, loves to chase down her victims. Last is Sosume, her tracking skills are unrivaled, except for mine. What way can I possibly use to avoid these women?_**" Inuyasha thought as they got closer.

Inuyasha's idea hit him finally.

"_**Fuck! It'll have to do!**_" Inuyasha thought as he jumped up out of the group and put his hands behind him.

"**Inu Kaze no jutsu!**" Inuyasha yelled.

(a/n Dog wind technique)

Wind then began flowing through his hands and propelling him through the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurenai yelled as she began casting a genjutsu.

"**Kami's Nightmare!**" Kurenai yelled as it hit Inuyasha.

Nothing happened as Inuyasha continued flying.

"WHAT?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"NICE TRY! GENJUTSU DOESN'T WORK ON ME OR MY FAMILY!" Inuyasha yelled as he was still being chased by Anko, Tsunade, and Sosume.

"How?..." Kurenai whispered as Inuyasha and his pursuers vanished from sight.

"There is only one way to become immune to strong genjutsu...and that is to have a life that exists of nothing but pain and grief." Kurenai thought as she took off to try and find them.

-with Inuyasha and his pursuers-

"Alright! One down the 3 more to go!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned right.

"He's going right! Get...him?" Anko began saying and looked to the right.

A sign was there saying 'Dango! 50% off only for today!'

Anko looked at the flying Inuyasha and screamed "NO FAIR!"

"All is fair in losing and winning!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued flying.

"It's love and war!" Anko shouted back with many people looking at her.

"What? Anko in love? With a man? THAT BASTARD TOOK AWAY OUR CHANCE! LET'S GET HIM GUYS!" A random burly man yelled.

His gang cheered in agreement as they took off after Inuyasha.

"**_Fuck. I lost Anko, but her group of no balled fans are after me._**" Inuyasha thought as he flew over the next place of interest.

As Tsunade continued to chase him she saw her favorite bar, and it was giving out a few 12-pack of Sake.

"Damn it! You win this round Inuyasha!" Tsunade yelled as she entered her bar.

"**_Alright! Those bastards left me alone and I lost Tsunade as well! Now all there is...Sosume!_**" Inuyasha thought as he did a barrel roll to avoid Sosume's jump.

"YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER INUYASHA!" Sosume yelled as she jumped tree to tree.

"I know I can't, that's why I have anthor place for you Sosume." Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha began making hand-signs and shouted "TURBO-BOOST NO JUTSU!"

Inuyasha's speed increased dramatically and was soon out of sight for Sosume.

"Alright, this distance thing won't last long." Inuyasha said as he canceled his jutsu.

"Now into a place to lose my smell." Inuyasha began running into a place that read 'Inuzuka kennel'

-In the kennel-

"Alright, now have to hide-LOW!" Inuyasha shouted as a pair of arms brought him down.

"Stay right there." The person said.

"Alright Inuyasha, your trail ends here, now where-oh." Sosume said as she looked at a woman with marks on her face.

"This is the Inuzuka kennel, what business do you have here?" The woman asked.

"Oh, you see I'm looking for a man, with silver hair, red robe, claws, golden eyes. Have you seen him?" Sosume asked.

"I've seen no one like that here. Now begone! I have to attend my hounds." The woman said as she began walking back into the kennel.

"Damn it! Inuyasha where are you?" Sosume screamed at the sky.

-With Inuyasha and the woman-

"Oh thanks for the save." Inuyasha said as he put out his hand.

"It's fine now put that hand away, you'll be needing it for something else." The woman said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha began sniffing around and he recognized the scents of the hounds...and the hound owner.

"Tsume, hey! How goes it?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way to the door.

"Fine, please meet my kids. I'm sure they will be glad to meet you." Tsume said and began calling her kids down.

"Sure...Then I gotta go." Inuyasha said as he was in front of the door.

Two people came down a staircase and looked at the man.

"Hey there! I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" The man named Kiba said.

"I'm his sister Hana, hello." Hana said while giving a polite bow.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio and I really got to go." Inuyasha said as he began opening the door.

Hana took notice of his ears and asked "Hey, why do you have those dog ears?"

Inuyasha pointed to his ears and said "These? Well I come a dog-related clan like yours. So, you can say were sorta like family or something."

Inuyasha word choice was wrong as Tsume took his arm.

"Family you say? Well come on then. Let me bring you into this family." Tsume said while trying to drag him away from the door.

"What? Tsume! Remember what I've said! I need my breathing room! Tsume? TSUME?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out the house.

"Well mom, looks like you came on a a little strong again." Kiba said as he was slapped in the back of the head by Hana.

"No matter. INUYASHA GET BACK HERE AND MATE WITH ME! INUYASHA!" Tsume yelled while chasing after him.

"_Ya, anther man mom will probably chase away._" Hana thought as she seen her mom take off.

-With Naruto-

Somewhere in the Konoha forest near a lake.

Naruto was pushing his hand through Yugito's hair.

"Shhh. It's alright Yugito, just let it all out. It's alright." Naruto said.

"It's just I'm so emotional right now! *sniff* Thanks for being there Naruto." Yugito said.

Yugito then pulls Naruto into a hug.

A back breaking hug.

"AH! Yugito! Please. Need...Air." Naruto chocked out.

"Sorry, it's just it has been a while when it was just me and you...ya know?" Yugito asked.

"Yea, sorry bout that. I've just been so busy. Helping Inuyasha with paperwork, training, eating ramen. You know the whole ordeal." Naruto said as he gave her a foxy smile.

Yugito then gives back the smile.

"Yea, I know. Just when you have free time call me." Yugito said as she stood up.

"Wait...did you ask me to-" Naruto asked, but was cut off by a scream that yelled bloody murder.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I KNEW YOU WERE TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!" Cat yelled as she marched her way to Yugito.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SEDUCE? AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A WHORE YOU DUMB CUNT!" Yugito yelled back.

"DUMB CUNT? OH IT'S ON NOW!" Cat yelled at Yugito.

"IT'S BEEN ON SINCE I'VE FIRST MET YOU!" Yugito yelled as she cocked back her fist.

"BRING IT!" Cat yelled as she brought out her fist.

"GIRLS WAIT!" Naruto yelled and got between them.

However, that was a bad choice.

Naruto received both punches from Cat and Yugito.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as she ran to him.

"Naruto are you alright say something!" Cat and Yugito yelled.

"Ugh...Losing...vision...see...light...need...ramen." Naruto said as he put his arm in the air, as if trying to grab something.

"Yea, he's fine." Cat said as the other girls nodded.

"We should probably take him to a hospital." Yugito said.

Naruto then got up and began running from the three.

"I HATE HOSPITALS! I HATE EM!" Naruto yelled as he ran.

"Wait! Naruto! Please!" Hinata yelled as she ran after him.

Yugito and Cat looked at each other.

"You know Naruto is mine right?" Yugito asked.

"Please, He'll be mine in the end dick-sucker." Cat said as she began running to Naruto.

"That's just what I plan to do with Naruto! Bitch! Now go play with some yarn or go fuck some one else! Naruto's mine!" Yugito yelled as she chased Naruto.

"Yours? Hell no! I'll get fucked by Naruto, before you even get to suck his dick!" Cat yelled behind her.

This would sure turn out to be an interesting day for Naruto.

-With Inuyasha-

"Ugh. I lost her. Thank you!" Inuyasha screamed at the sky.

"Still acting moronic I see?" A woman behind him asked.

"Please I'm just happy I lost someone. You were much more happy when you stabbed me in the back remember?" Inuyasha said to the woman as he remembered her voice.

"All too well. Well, as much as I love to talk with a demon I need to get my son. Come Naruko." The woman said to the younger woman following her.

"Oh hell no! This is why we came back? To try and convince Naruto to going with a monster such as yourself?" Inuyasha hollered at the woman.

"We'll see who's the monster in time demon. All in good time." The woman said.

Inuyasha then ran past her to the village.

"I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER! YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE WHEN YOU LEFT HERE KUSHINA!" Inuyasha screamed at the woman.

"We'll see about that Inuyasha...We'll see." Kushina said with a dark smile.

-chapter end-

Oh noes! KUSHINA IS BACK! AND SHE'S EVIL! OH NO! How will this affect Naruto? Inuyasha? The village hidden in the leaves?

Stay tuned to find out!

Good night!


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets So Wrong

I'm back!

Been thinking about this chapter and well here goes!

Chapter 15 Secrets So Wrong.

-In Konoha, with Hiashi-

"Inuyasha, what will you do to me if you find out I pushed Naruto away?" Hiashi asked the sky.

"_Argh! This anticipation! It burns into my very skin!_" Hiashi thought as he cried.

A Hyuuga guard came in and saw a tear fall from Hiashi.

"Uh, sir a man with silver hair has come to see you. However, if you're not ready-" The guard was cut off as Hiashi started shouting.

"LET THE MAN IN!"

-In the Hyuuga living room-

"Inuyasha, it's been years! How have you been doing lately?" Hiashi asked with a rare smile.

"I've had better days. I just need to find Naruto. Have you seen him?" Inuyasha asked with a stern glare.

"Uh, yes I have...2 females and my daughter left with him outside my house...after I kicked them out." Hiashi whispered.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled while slamming his hands down onto a table, smashing it into pieces.

"They broke something valuable of mine!" Hiashi yelled.

"Really? Like what?" Inuyasha asked with steam coming from his head.

Hiashi moves and picks up broken glass.

Hiashi shows Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiles.

"hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha roars laughing.

"And what's so funny about this? It's the gift you gave me!" Hiashi yelled.

"*Laughling slowly stops* Hiashi, you do know that the glass I gave you I bought from a store right?" Inuyasha asked.

"That doesn't matter! It was something you gave to me and I respected you for that! Ever since we were kids." Hiashi said.

"Yea, I remember when we first met." Inuyasha said

-Flashback!-

It was early morning at the academy and the children were playing and laughing.

Some playing ninja, others training, and one was being bullied.

There was this group of children two being girls and 5 being guys.

They were making fun of this kid with white eyes and a short stature.

The teasing and bullying were getting worse recently.

From ambushing him on his way home to stealing his food everyday.

Recently they began using weapons on him.

He was told he was a great target.

"HA! WHITE EYES CAN'T EVEN FEND FOR HIMSELF!" The tallest boy yelled as he kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Please, leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong!" The white eye boy begged.

"Please! Your kind always thinking they're better than us. Ha! You're squirming and begging us to stop! That tells us you're weak! PATHETIC! What makes you think that you can stop us!" The tallest boy yelled.

Suddenly a girl chimed in "WHITE EYES, WHITE EYES, HE NOT AS COOL AS THE STRAIGHT GUYS!"

The small group laughed at the girls little taunt and made the little boy cry.

"I'm not like that!" The white eye boy yelled.

"Sure you're not! Cause you're a failure! No one will ever love you!" The other girl yelled as she kicked him in the chest.

A unknown figure then begins walking near them.

"Hey you kids leave him alone!" The young boy yelled at them.

"Hey everyone! The monster is here! What are you going to do try and corrupt us like out parents said?" A different boy from the group asked.

"No, but I will stop you from harming that kid any longer!" The young boy yelled as he advanced toward them.

"Hmph, what makes you think you even stand A CHANCE!" The tallest boy yelled as he threw a punch.

The punch connected with a girl from his little group.

"Wha-?" The boy asked.

"It's a shame you can't tell your targets apart." The young boy said.

"Shut up!" The tall boy yelled as he charged, only to get punched in the stomach by the young one.

"Ow! Geez! What did you do that for you monster!" The tall boy yelled.

His response was a kick to the face.

"AH! THE MONSTER IS ATTACKING! RUN!" Anthor boy from the group yelled and the children from the academy dispersed.

The young boy walked up to the white eye one and gave him a hand.

"They didn't hurt you that bad right?" The young boy asked.

"No, who are you?" The white eye boy asked.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha Tashio! But you can call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha picks up the white eye boy.

"I'm Hiashi Hyuuga. You can call me Hiashi." Hiashi said as he lends out a hand.

"Thanks for getting rid of those people." Hiashi said.

Inuyasha takes the hand and shakes it saying "It's no big deal."

As the hand shake ends a random woman appears from nowhere.

"INUYASHA!" She yells as she tackles him.

"Ah! Anko? I thought I told you not to tackle me!" Inuyasha said with a blush.

"But, I just can't help it! *Looks at Hiashi* Who's this?" Anko asks.

"Him? He's Hiashi Hyuuga! Our new friend!" Inuyasha says.

Anko gets off Inuyasha and walks toward Hiashi and shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Anko Mitarashi, Inuyasha's girlfriend!" Anko shouts.

"Anko! I told you not to tell people!" Inuyasha shouts with a red face.

"But you look so adorable!" Anko says while hugging him.

Hiashi sighs.

"Uh, guys? I think we may have to get to class." Hiashi said.

Anko and Inuyasha nod as they then follow Hiashi to class.

-After the academy-

"C ya Inuyasha, Anko!" Hiashi yells.

"Bye!" Inuyasha and Anko yell as they return to their home.

As Hiashi runs home he is met with the bullies he encountered before.

Only this time they have kunai.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that?" Hiashi yells as he runs away.

The little group chase Hiashi away from his home and to a place know as the 'The Forest of Death'.

Hiashi is still being pursued and shouts "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Hiashi then trips on a branch and his pursers catch him.

"Now this is what you get for calling your guard dog on us!" The tallest boy said as he cut Hiashi's left arm.

"AGGHHH!" Hiashi yelled.

"And take this!" A different girl yelled as she cut Hiashi's right leg.

"Why?" Hiashi yelled.

"Why? Cause we are tired of you not taking a hint! We don't want you here! We don't want you in the village! We don't want you alive!" The tallest boy yelled while raising his kunai for the final blow.

"NOOO!" Hiashi shouts.

Suddenly blood squirts onto Hiashi's cloths.

However it's not Hiashi's blood.

It's the boy's.

The boy falls over as there is a leech on the back of his head.

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE WE?" A girl shouts.

"I don't want to die, I don't want die!" A boy yells while curling up into fetal position.

More leeches continue to fall and quickly killing off the little group of bullies.

As the bullies die the leeches head toward Hiashi.

"No! Get away! NO!" Hiashi yells.

"Is this how it will end?" Hiashi thought as the leeches crawled near him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A new figure shouted while slashing away at the leeches.

It was Inuyasha advancing near Hiashi.

"HIASHI! COME WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Hiashi thought fast and jumped toward Inuyasha.

"Alright hold on!" Inuyasha said as he carried Hiashi away from the leeches.

-Outside the Forest of Death-

Inuyasha was panting from exhaustion of running.

"Inuyasha? How did you know where the exit was?" Hiashi asked.

"It's because I live here. Ever since my mother's death, I couldn't find anywhere to live." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Hey! I just remembered something! Tomorrow is my birthday! Want to come?" Hiashi asked.

"Uh, sure, as long as I don't cause any problems." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure you won't!" Hiashi said with a laugh that seemed to continue for eternity.

-At the Hyuuga compound-

A birthday celebration was happening and it was all for the clan heir.

Hiashi was laughing, smiling, and playing games with the guests.

However, Inuyasha had not shown up saddening him a bit.

As he was about to cut the cake, Inuyasha walked in.

"Happy birthday Hiashi!" Inuyasha shouted.

Hiashi smiled knowing Inuyasha cared, yet the room filled with silence.

Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable so he made a joke "Was is this a funeral or a birthday party?"

Many of the guests didn't take kindly to the joke.

"Um, guard why did you let that thing through?" Hiashi's dad asked.

"Because sir, he has an invitation from Hiashi." The guard said.

"Yes, but if 'it' could read the invitation, it also says with my approval." Hiashi's dad said.

Inuyasha began to back away, and then held something out.

"Uh, before I'm thrown out can I give this to Hiashi as a gift?" Inuyasha said as he held out a box.

"Fine, after you give your gift, leave the premises." Hiashi's dad said.

"Wait! Inuyasha stay!" Hiashi yelled.

Hiashi's dad was surprised by this.

"Hiashi, that boy is a monster. Why do you want him to stay?" Hiashi's dad asked.

"It's cause he's falsely charged as a monster! He's a person in my eyes dad! A person who saved my life!" Hiashi shouted.

"WHAT?" Hiashi's dad yelled.

"It was yesterday dad. He saved me from bullies were going to hurt me and then saves me from leeches that were going to kill me." Hiashi said as he looked away.

"Where were you?" Hiashi's dad asked.

"I was in a strange forest that had these leeches that killed the bullies that chased me there. The leeches then came crawling for me. I was scared dad. I thought I was going to die. It was then Inuyasha started slashing at the leeches and saved me from them dad." Hiashi said while pulling on his dad's pant leg.

"So please, let him stay!" Hiashi begged.

Hiashi's dad looked around at the Hyuuga elders who shook their heads 'no'.

"I'm sorry my son, the elders forbid it." Hiashi's dad said.

Hiashi then begins crying.

Inuyasha walks up to Hiashi.

"It's alright Hiashi, we will still be friends *Hands Hiashi his gift*. Now promise me that you'll always make decisions for the better choice alright?" Inuyasha said.

Hiashi nods with tears still streaming from his eyes.

Inuyasha walks to the door and outside the house, leaving Hiashi a cup with a silver dog stained on it.

-Flashback end-

"Those were some weird times, but anyway did you know where Naruto ran off to?" Inuyasha asked.

Hiashi looks away and says "I'm sorry I don't."

Inuyasha growls a little and gets up.

"Alright, I take my leave here. Hiashi, try to smile a bit more. You look like a moron with that constant frown you usually wore." Inuyasha said as he ran out the door.

Hiashi smiled as he left.

"You and your damn jokes." Hiashi laughed as Inuyasha ran in his search for Naruto.

-In the village with Naruto-

"AHHHH! I HATE HOSPITALS HINATA!

"Naruto! Please! Wait!" Hinata shouted while chasing him.

The chase ended when Naruto ran into a ANBU.

This ANBU just happened to be ANBU Jack-rabbbit.

"You again?" Jack-rabbit and Naruto yell at each other.

Cat and Yugito run up to them, they were clearly out of breath.

"Never *huff* run like that *gulp* again." Cat says as she looks at Naruto, then to the ANBU.

"Naruto who is this person?" Cat asks.

Naruto looks at Jack-rabbit and then back to Cat.

"Oh him? A old friend, aka Jack-ass." Naruto said with a smirk.

Cat and Yugito chuckled a bit, leaving Hinata giggling.

"You little De-...brat... You're lucky that I didn't have to chase you around the village to escort you to the council." Jack-rabbit said.

"What do you mean? What do they want?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when we get there. You can also bring your *Looks at Naruto's group*...friends" Jack-rabbit said with venom.

-After long walk to Council room-

Naruto walks into the council room to see a civilians glaring at him and some people not caring about him.

As Naruto looks around he spots Tsunade.

"Hey Grandma, what makes you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade growls and then calms down.

"We are here to introduce you to your family Naruto." Tsunade said.

Hiashi walks into the room and sits down at his seat.

"Hey old man, what took you so long?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

Hiashi grumbles something, but sighs and said "A old friend visited me."

As Naruto continues rambling to Hiashi, a women comes running into the room.

"Geez, damn ANBU 'escorting' me here. HEY! NARUTO!" The woman yelled as she hug him.

"Ah, been a little while Sosume." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Hinata releases some KI as she asks "Naruto,...Who is this woman?"

Naruto chuckles and says "She my sister Sosume!, or should I say sister-in-law?"

Sosume releases a heavy blush and yells "NARUTO! INUYASHA AND I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THAT YET!"

"Really? Inuyasha may not have, but have you?" Naruto asks with a smirk.

"Well...kinda...I did...give it...some...ANYWAYS! Why did you bring us here Tsunade?" Sosume asked.

"It's time for Naruto to decide if he wants to stay with his family or go back to your village." Tsunade said.

Sosume starts tearing up as she looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, your home is with us. Please stay with us." Sosume said.

"She's right Naruto. Your our family." Cat said as she grabbed Naruto's left arm.

"As much as I hate agreeing with this psycho *points at Cat*, she's right please stay with us." Yugito said as she grabbed Naruto's right arm.

Hinata walks up to Naruto and hugs his chest.

"Naruto, please! I've been waiting for this day! Please Naruto stay with here with me!" Hinata yelled.

A new woman bursts through the door to see this teary reunion and smirks.

She has a child next to her.

Tsunade smiles and says "Ah your here! Naruto, meet your mother and sister!"

Naruto turns around to see a woman with red hair and a girl smaller than him with red hair like the older woman.

"This is Kushina and Naruko!" Tsunade said.

"Mom?" Naruto said as he slowly walks to Kushina.

Kushina hold her arms out as a motion for a hug.

As Naruto advances a voice yells "**YOU FOOL! LOOK INTO HER EYES AND SEE WHAT SHE REALLY WANTS!**"

"_Wha-?_" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Naruto stops and looks into her eyes and sees regret and happiness.

He understood the happiness of seeing him again, but he was confused about the regret.

As he slowly made his advance a new person barged through the doors.

"NARUTO! NO!" The man yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Naruto asked.

Kushina turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Tsunade! What is the meaning of this meeting without calling me here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, some people here are intimidated by your presence here." Tsunade said as she looked at the civilians.

"They can go fuck themselves! *Looks at Naruto then Kushina* Naruto, this person isn't your mother! Not anymore she isn't!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naruto was now beyond confused.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Grandma here told me she was my mom, and the girl there *Looks at Naruko* is my sister." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what do you mean? She is your biological mother yes, but has she been there for you when you where younger?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruto then thought about it and asked Kushina "He does have a point, where were you?"

Kushina sighed and said "I was escorted outside the village after the 'demon' attack with my daughter. I spent some time in the Village Hidden Within the Sunrise. The council said they would take care of you though."

Inuyasha cut in yelling "So that means you couldn't come back and check on Naruto to see how he was doing? HE'S LIFE HAS BEEN HELL HERE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO RAISE HIM AS YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO!"

"Really? So you're saying I'm to blame now?' Kushina asked.

"OF COURSE! YOU DIDN'T STAY TO HELP YOUR SON LIKE A GOOD MOTHER WOULD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And you would know what a good mother would do, huh Inuyasha?" Kushina asked.

"_That was a low blow_." Sosume thought as she saw Inuyasha's hands ball up into fists.

"A real mother would've stayed for her child until the end. You have no right to even be near Naruto!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I HAVE NO RIGHT? REALLY? CONSIDERING WHAT YOU DID, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE SAME VILLAGE AS HIM!" Kushina yelled.

Inuyasha looked confused and then glared at the woman.

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I WOULDN'T DARE YOU SAY? NARUTO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT DEMON ATTACKED!" Kushina hollered.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM! *Points at Inuyasha* IT'S CAUSE OF THAT MONSTER WE WERE SEPARATED!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto looked at Inuyasha with surprise.

Inuyasha's face ridden with guilt.

"Inyasha?...Is..is it true?" Naruto asked with tears flowing from his eyes.

Inuyasha looked away from Naruto to say "Naruto...my brother...it's true."

-chapter end!-

*Sigh* Alright this chapter is done. Please do leave a review saying if you like this chapter, story, or if I'm doing well. or if you want to flame me for anything I may have done wrong.

You choice really.

Anyways, how will Naruto handle this secret? Will he hate Inuyasha for ruining his life? or will he hate Kushina for abandoning him.


	12. To Hate or Forgive?

Been a while, but I'm back! That illness was no match for me...even if it got me for a while...shut up!

Well I'm here with a new chapter so enjoy!

Also Naruto's parents are going to be a little older than Inuyasha, like 8 years.

Chapt 16 To Hate or Forgive?

-now in the council room-

Naruto was looking around.

This...person was now telling him that he's been separated from his real family cause of him.

"Why? WHY?" Naruto shouted.

He walks up to Inuyasha and pushes him away.

"I THOUGHT OF YOU AS A BROTHER! WHY DID YOU KEEP MY REAL FAMILY AWAY FROM ME?" Naruto hollered.

Inuyasha was now getting pissed and pushed him back.

"I still think of you as a brother! I'M ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Then...why didn't you tell me of my family?" Naruto asked, he's been crying thought all his yelling.

Inuyasha looks at Kushina and her daughter, then back to Naruto.

"I wanted for you to have a better chance at life, besides I'm only partially the reason. YOU SHOULD ALSO BLAME *POINTS* HER! THE WOMAN WHO CALLS HERSELF YOUR MOTHER! HA! DIDN'T YOU KNOW SHE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR ALL THESE YEARS?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, we've covered this. She left me cause of her daughter and whirlpool country." Naruto said.

"Yes, but she hasn't ever showed yup? Never even send a message as how her little boy is doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's true, why is that mother?" Naruto asked.

Kushina was looking around the room, as in gathering information.

She looks at Inuyasha who has a giant smirk on his face.

Hinata who doesn't like the aura around her.

Cat-lin who just hates her.

Yugito who doesn't trust her.

Sosume who is wary of her.

Danzo who smiles at her.

Tsunade who glares at her.

And all the impudent fools in the civilian council who give her a thumbs up.

"It's true. I wasn't there for my son. However, that still doesn't describe how you kept him away from me Inuyasha." Kushina said with a placid face.

Inuyasha scowled.

It was time for 'that' story.

"Well it all started when I was ten." Inuyasha started.

-Flashback!-

Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly through a forest, desperately looking for shelter.

While wandering he comes across a fox den with little cubs inside and two parents growling him away.

"Hey! I'm just looking for shelter don't mind me." Little Inuyasha said as he walked away

One of the parent foxes then chase after the boy to drag him back.

"Hey! You wanted me to leave. What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked.

An adult fox moves towards him and starts to transform into a human female.

"I apologize for the rude message, but here we don't trust humans well." The female said.

"It's cool, I'm half-demon. I do have some humans you can trust though." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Well how about I meet them and decide if they are worthy of my trust or not." The female said.

"Alright, but there is only like two people. Old man Sarutobi and blondie. By the way what's your name? " Inuyasha asked.

The two began walking toward a little place known as The Village Hidden Within The Leaves.

"My name? You may call me Kyuubi." Kyuubi said.

-temporary flashback pause-

"So you're the reason the fox came to the village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now shut the hell up while I tell the story." Inuyasha said.

"How? Why would you attack your old home?" Sosume asked.

"I said shut the hell up while I tell the story." Inuyasha said, with a tick-mark appearing on his head.

"Why isn't the fox hostile?" Kat asked.

"When does Sarutobi get back in the story?" Yugito asked.

"Will any of us actually care?" Kushina asked.

"HOW CAN THE STORY GET ANY MORE INTRESTING?" Naruko asked as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Is there a meaning to this story?" Tsunade asked.

"I get a line this chapter!" Shizune yelled.

"When do I appear in your story?" Hiashi asked.

"Is Naruto in the story?" Hinata asked.

"Do you really think this pitiful attempt at stalling for time is working?" Danzo asked.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha yellled.

"Now, where was I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

-flashback continue!-

Inuyasha and Kyuubi were now walking inside the Konoha.

The two were stopped by suspicious looking guards.

"Halt! What brings you two here?" Generic guard one asks.

"We are here to see the hokage." Inuyasha said.

"And who might this naked girl behind you be?" Generic guard two asks.

"A fox demon wanting to be friends with the hokage." Kyuubi said.

Both the guards then back away from the two and whisper "Geez, I don't think we should let them through." "Why not?" "Cause, if either Hokage-sama makes 'friends' with her they'll die of massive nose-bleeds."

It was then Inuyasha spoke up "We can still here ya, ya know?"

Both guards then jump back to the two waiting.

"Alright, but first get her some clothes!" Generic guard one says.

"Alright, but do you care to help us guard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure! By the way my name is Itachi Uchiha!" Guard one says.

"Yea, there you go again Itachi, you can call me Ron Uchiha (A/N Don't know the real guys name, so he's now Ron), this idiot's best friend." Guard two says while pointing at Itachi.

-Flashback temp pause-

"You knew Itach?" Tsunade yells.

"No surprise there." Kushina says.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY SHUT UP WHILE I TELL THE STORY!" Inuyasha yells.

-Back to Flashback-

After finding Kyuubi decent clothes.

The group of four go head off to the hokage tower.

As the four go near the door, they are stopped by ANBU.

"Halt! Why must you see lord hokage?" ANBU one asks.

"We are here to see the hokage and I brought these guards to escort me."

Itachi and Ron smile.

Both ANBU looking at them nod and jump away.

-Inside the room-

"Now Sarutobi, which Icha Icha Paradise do you like better? Winter or Summer paradise?" Minato asked.

"Oh I can't decide." Sarutobi said.

"What's Icha Icha Paradise?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a perverted novel that-AHH!" Minato yelled.

"Inuyasha? How long have you been standing there?" Sarutobi asked.

"Since your Icha Icha conversation started, but never mind that I have a friend I'd like you to meet!" Inuyasha while putting at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi walked up to them, swaying her hips and loosened her shirt.

"Hello boys." Kyuubi said.

Both Minato and Sarutobi fly back with nose-bleeds.

"HA! TOLD YOU RON!" Itachi yelled.

-after the nose-bleed incident-

"Uh, Inuyasha? I'm kinda busy." Minato said.

"Looking at your porn again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes-NO! I have a wife who is impregnated." Minato said.

"Wait, wife? You never told me you had a wife, dad." Inuyasha said.

-Flashback pause-

"YOU TREATED MY HUSBAND, MINATO, AS A DAD?" Kushina yelled.

"You thought of dad as your dad? Awesome!" Naruko yelled.

"The interruptions are really starting to piss me off now so SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

-Back to flashback-

"Yes, I have a wife. Her name is Kushina. The only people who know are myself, her, and young Hiashi."

-flashback pause-

"There I am!" Hiashi says.

"Hiashi! So help me if anthor one of you people interrupt this story not even God can save you from the torment I'll utterly obliterate you with!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can I interrupt when I'm spoken of?" Anko asked.

"When the hell did you get here and no!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Awww." Anko said while sitting next to Sosume.

-Back to flashback-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"It's cause my wife doesn't handle being near half-demons or demons really well." Minato said.

Just then Kushina bursts through the room.

"I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THAT LITTLE ABOMINATION!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina! I love you and I can't stop you from saying what you are saying, but I'll always love Inuyasha as a son and there isn't a thing you or kami can do that will make me change my mind!" Minato yelled.

Kushina glares at Inuyasha, then Kyuubi, then back to Inuyasha.

"I'll get rid of you and that little bitch of yours, anyway I can." Kushina whispered as she stomped outside the room.

"What did she say?" Sarutobi asked.

"Old man? What's a bitch?" Inuyasha asked.

-after that little discussion-

"-and that's the way that term can be used. So lets never use it unless it relates to dogs or a really mean female." Minato said.

"You mean your wife?" Inuyasha asked.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Minato said as he pushed Inuyasha and Kyuubi out the door.

"Uh, that kid is more than I can handle right now." Minato said to Sarutobi.

-outside the village-

"Those are about the only two good adults that I know in that village." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I thank you young one. You've helped restore my compassion for-" Kyuubi said, but stopped when she realized what happened to her home.

"My home...It's destroyed!" Kyuubi yelled.

"It's alright! It's just a home, when this first happened to me you mustn't worry! Find your family first!" Inuyasha said.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Kyuubi yelled as she ran throughout her home in search of her family.

There in the den she found her mate and her little cubs slaughtered with no remorse.

Their bodies have been torn to shreds with the legs hanging by the slightest bit of flesh, their noses non-existent from the burns they received, and a small message on the ground read "I told you I'd get rid of you and the bitch anyway I can."

"It was her. **I'LL KILL HER!**" Kyuubi roared in a righteous anger.

"KYUUBI WAIT! HER TIME WILL COME! KYUUBI REMAIN CALM!" Inuyasha pleaded.

His pleads were on deaf ears through as Kyuubi transformed into a massive demonic fox and accidentally hit Inuyasha with her tails.

Inuyasha flew through five trees and passes out.

By the time he wakes up he finds Kyuubi is already at the village fighting off the ninja there.

"Kyuubi NO!" Inuyasha cried as he saw Minato fighting against the fox.

"I CAN STILL FIX THIS! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CALM DOWN THE FOX AND DAD AND-" Inuyasha sentence was cut short with a kunai to his back.

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled.

As he tried getting the first one out four more hit his arms and legs.

Inuyasha was immobilized and he heard footsteps approach him.

Inuyasha's mind was going blank, but from what he heard surprised him.

"This isn't what I intended, but it will work to remove the plague. Goodbye little demon." The voice said as it plunged one final kunai into Inuyasha's spinal cord.

Inuyasha was in a world of pain and all he could do was move to the darkness that ever waited for embrace.

Yet, he was deprived from the darkness as the light came to get him and Inuyasha survived the encounter.

Inuyasha looked at the massive devastation that had been bestowed upon Konoha and only thought one thing "Oh my god, they'll blame me! I have to get the hell away from here!" Inuyasha shouted as he began running from the scene of the crime.

-End Flashback-

"So what you're saying is that it's cause of my mom that the village was attacked and why my life was a living hell?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't hear all the details from me, why don't you ask the woman herself?" Inuyasha said.

Kushina stood there looking from side to side suspiciously.

-End Chapter-

Hey sorry about the shorter chapter.

I've been really busy lately with school work, feeling better, and what not.

Do leave a review and I'll try my best to get anthor chapter out faster.

PEACE!

P.S. I do read the reviews and they make me feel great, whether they be a compliment, question, or insult. It makes me feel great no matter what.


	13. Live and Forget updated!

It's been quite a while eh? Well Up in your face with a new chapter! HAHA!

Let's continue to the chapter!

Chpt 13: Live and Forget:

-At the council meeting still-

Kushina looks at everyone who stares at her.

Sweat drops as fast a bullets from her face.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL MY TALE!" Kushina yelled.

"Go on, tell me why you weren't here, why you aren't the cause of Kyuubi attack, and not the cause my decent to damnation in this hell-hole." Naruto said non-nonchalantly.

"Mom?" Naruko asks.

"Going back to where '**Inuyasha'** found out that I was Minato's wife."

-Flashback!-

"*_Grumble_* Damn Demon *_Grumble_*" Kushina grumbled as she walked around Konoha.

"AH!" Kushina yelled.

Random civilians walk by to see if she's alright.

"AH! CALL SOME MEDIC NIN!" Kushina yelled.

"Oh my god! That woman's going through labor!" A random female yells.

"Quick! Get her to the hospital!" A random man yelled.

Itachi jumps from out of no where.

"What's happening here?" Itachi asked.

"This woman is in labor!" A different female yells.

"I'll take her to the hospital immediately!" Itachi said as he carried Kushina to the hospital.

-At the hospital doors-

"-so that's when I found out I faint from surprises." A doctor said.

*_Bang!_*

The doors open with a loud bang.

The random doctor faints from surprise.

"Doctors! This woman is in labor!" Itachi yelled.

"Quick get her in a room quickly!" A female nurse said.

While the group ran away the man who was talking to the doctor looked at the fainted doctor.

"*Hmph* I guess he shouldn't stand so close to the entrance." The man said.

-end flashback-

"How the hell does a random guy saying anything matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Blame the memory jutsu, not me." Kushina said.

"Damn it Inoichi! Project it better!" Inuyasha yelled.

"First off, the '**Memory Projection Justu**' is hard enough to do, having you on my back isn't helping, and second who do you think you are ordering me around like that?" Inoichi asked.

"I order you around, cause I'm a guy who can kill you with no remorse!" Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA! Behave yourself! Whether he is a prick or not-" Sosume started.

"I'm not a prick..." Inoichi said quietly.

"He is still a person that doesn't need to be killed." Sosume said.

"What she says is true. While I'm Hokage you can't go around killing any of my ninja or civilians." Tsunade said.

"_More like Civ-villains_." Inuyasha thought.

"Alright, fine." Inuyasha said.

"Can any med ninja get me a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

Shizune sped past everyone and was standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Anything in particular?" Shizune asked.

"Nah, anything is good." Inuyasha asked.

"Tea, sake, juice, sleeping potion?" Shizune asked.

"What was that last one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Juice." Shizune said.

There was an awkward silence in the room

"On second thought, continue your story Kushina." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you." Kushina said.

-Flashback!-

Kushina sat in bed with two babies in her arms.

She smiled as the two babies cried and cried.

Minato walks in to see his two children being held by the woman he loved.

"Well, Minato we now have a family." Kushina said while smiling.

"Well, if you had accepted Inuyasha, we would've had a family, but now we have blood-related kids." Minato said.

"You're still on about the little demon child? Forget him, we have kids now." Kushina said trying to change the subject.

"That may be true, but Inuyasha has no one, remember?" Minato said.

"The little demon is not my concern." Kushina said with a cold glare.

-end flashback-

Shizune was on Inuyasha's back.

"Thanks for the sympathy, ya bitch." Inuyasha said to Kushina.

"Quiet Demon, you best watch who you're talking to!" Kushina yelled.

"I'm talking to the bitch who thinks she can go around ordering me." Inuyasha said.

"I can kill you at any moment just test me." Kushina said coldly.

Inuyasha puts Shizune down, walks up to Kushina, and spits right between her eyes.

"**Do something, I dare you.**" Inuyasha said demonically.

"Inuyasha, remember she is still a person." Sosume said while trying not to get in between them.

"I'm hoping your calling her a bad bitch, not a good bitch." Tsume said while looking away.

"**_FINISH HER!_**" Cat-Lin thought.

"I'm hoping no one gets caught up in this fight." Yugito whispered to no one.

"_Try not to leave too much of a stain Kushina._" Danzo thought.

"Mom, calm down. He's just a great looking guy." Naruko said.

"Inuyasha, how hostile have you gotten over these past few years?" Hiashi quietly asked.

"Very." Inuyasha turned to Hiashi.

At that moment Kushina pulled how a hidden blade and slashed at Inuyasha, only grazing him.

"THAT'S IT YA STUPID CUNT!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tetusaiga.

"ENOUGH! I WILL ALLOW NAME CALLING BECAUSE IT'S ONLY CHILDISH! ASSAULTING A PERSON IS DIFFERENT! NOW CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I HAVE ANBU LOCK BOTH OF YOU UP!" Tsunade yelled.

"_Your ANBU wouldn't be able to even touch me._" Both Inuyasha and Kushina thought.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid." Inuyasha snarled.

"Like adopt you?" Kushina asked.

"No, I'm talking about stealing my brother." Inuyasha said.

"As much I would love to kill you, I have a story to continue." Kushina said.

-Flashback!-

Three ANBU barge in.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE NINE TAIL FOX!" An ANBU yelled.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" ANBU #2 said.

Minato looked at Kushina and smiled.

"Kushina, we both know a human can't kill a demon. The only chance we have is to seal it." Minato said.

"Minato, how are we going to find a person willing to give their child to a demon?" Kushina asked.

"WE aren't looking for a child, we have two here." Minato said.

"MINATO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THEY ARE OUR CHILDREN!" Kushina yelled.

"I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! IT'S SACRIFICE ONE OF OUR CHILDREN OR HAVE THE VILLAGE BURN!" Minato yelled.

Kushina was taken back by the answer.

Should she sacrifice a child she has just had to a blood-thirsty monster?

"Alright, fine! Here, I'll take my daughter and love her. Take our son and please raise him." Kushina said.

Minato stood there.

He grew a smile, but this wasn't a ordinary smile.

It was a sad smile.

Tears now roamed his face.

"Kushina." He said.

Kushina looked as he took Naruto.

"I'll die in the sealing process." Minato said as he jumped away.

"MINATO! MINATO!" Kushina yelled.

Naruko now started crying.

The ANBU stayed.

"WHAT ARE YOU ANBU DOING! GO AND SAVE MY CHILD!" Kushina yelled.

ANBU #3 walked toward her.

"Sorry, Kushina. Minato dies, and so will your son." ANBU #3 said.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

"I'm called many things, but as of now you may call me MADARA UCHIHA!" The now known Madara said.

Before Kushina could react she was knocked out cold.

The last thing she saw before getting knocked out was the two other ANBU taking their masks off with a smile.

-somewhere far from Konoha-

Kushina was now waking up from her little catastrophe with Naruko still sleeping.

She got up and was looking to where she was now back in Whirlpool country.

"I must live and forget. I have a child that needs me." Kushina said as she walked toward her village.

-end flashback-

"That flashback was the crappiest thing I've seen in my life." Naruto said.

"Told ya!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to get Shizune off his back.

"The '**Memory Projection Jutsu**' is hard to do remember?" Inoichi said.

"A man who we haven't heard off trying to kill off me and 'dad'?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, Naruto?" Inuyasha said.

"A man who hasn't been seen in how long and was presumed dead?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto!" Inuyasha said a bit louder.

"A man-" Naruto begins.

"NARUTO!" Inuyasha roared.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled back.

"It's true." Inuyasha said.

"How can you believe that? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HERE BELIEVE 'HER' STORY?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, he's a man who's done inexcusable things." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yea? Name one!" Naruto yelled.

"He...killed my mother." Inuyasha said as he fought back a tear.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"He's the man who has sent me away from the village along with the villagers. He's the one that has ended my happiness." Inuyasha said as a tear escaped.

"Sorry?" Naruto said, he wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"We must find him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait! We don't even know where to begin the search!" Tsunade yelled.

"We can ask a Hyuga or Inuzuka to track them." Inuyasha said.

"But, how will we find his chakra signature or scent?" Hinata asked.

"That...I was hoping a higher up in the village had." Inuyasha said, with a sweat drop.

"I'll also need volunteers. We can't have evil running around and hurting the ones we love, respect, or even hate." Inuyasha said.

"Agreed, we must find this horrible man. I'm with you d- Inuyasha." Kushina says.

"Hold on! I'm going to!" Tsunade yelled.

"With all due respect, you're the Hokage. You can't run off all on your own." Danzo says.

"With her strength she should come!" Sosume suggested.

"You heard them, she's Hokage. As Hokage, she needs to protect those here." Inuyasha said

"Well, sorry grandma." Naruto said as he evaded a book.

"I'll join you! It's a way to make up for what I've done!" Hiashi said.

"I'll come too!" Hinata said.

"No! I can't have the Hyuga heir die on a mission that doesn't involve her!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata hugs Naruto.

"Well if it involves Naruto, it involves me!" Hinata said confidently.

Many soft 'awes' were heard around the room.

However they were quickly cut off by Cat and Yugito shouting "We'll come too!"

-Sasuke barges into the room-

Everyone turns to look at him.

"I heard your hunting an Uchiha." Sasuke said.

The group stayed silent.

"Well, if it's an Uchiha you're hunting. I'll join you as well." Sasuke said.

The group smiled as they openly welcomed Sasuke.

"Anyone else?" Inuyasha asked.

Tsume and Hana walks toward Inuyasha.

"We'll come along as well."

"You sure around your eldest daughter coming along?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's her decision." Tsume said while moving to Inuyasha's left arm.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm near you." Hana said playfully as she grabbed Inuyasha's right arm.

"Uh, okay? Anymore in this room?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll join you as well!" Naruko cheered.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kushina yelled at her.

"This might be my only chance to see my brothers!" Naruko said.

"Naruto is your only brother." Inuyasha said.

"Well, then I'll treat you as a love interest!" Naruko said as she hugged Inuyasha.

Everyone was surprised by Naruko's statement.

"You better not touch her...Demon." Kushina said.

"Uh, this is kinda awkward." Inuyasha admitted.

"It's not awkward for me, then it shouldn't be for you!" Naruko said.

"Naruto? Help?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're right Inuyasha! I'm going to get some ramen for the journey!" Naruto yelled.

"You backstabbing-!" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Tsume.

"Inuyasha, let's look around the village. There may be people who would want to join us." Tsume said.

"You're right! That's genius!" Inuyasha yelled.

Tsume blushed from the recognition.

"We'll help search too!" Hana said.

"An even better idea!" Inuyasha said.

Tsume glared at her daughter who gave a playful smirk.

"Psst Hana, why are you near me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"In my opinion you're the perfect Alpha male for me." Hana said.

"_Oh, it's instinct._" Inuyasha thought.

"Well, lets begin the search!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

-Chapter end-

Anyways, how will the group react? What will they do? How will they do it?

For those answers and more stay tuned to 'The Demon's Home'

Thank you, and do leave a review.

It'll probably cheer me up.


	14. Finding Comrades part 1

I'm back with a new chapter about your favorite story. This is also to correct a misunderstanding a friend of mine had, while reading earlier chapters.

Hope you all enjoy and consider about leaving a comment discussing if it was good or bad.

Thank you.

Sincerely, Kaze

Also adressing the ages for Inuyasha and Naruto.

I feel so stupid.

Inuyasha is 28 and Naruto 18.

Also, do pm me for the next story you want updated.

I've also been play LoL (League of Legends) more often and listening to LoL songs. For anyone who does play LoL and like LoL songs.

Go to Youtube and search for Falconshield, his songs are great and are worth listening to.

-Finding Comrades part 1-

The group had been looking around Konoha.

Anko and Sosume where traveling on both sides of Inuyasha.

Yet even after the meeting, things seemed awkward as Sosume glared daggers at Anko.

"What?" Anko yelled.

"You know what!" Sosume yelled back.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stay out of this!" Sosume yelled at him.

"Okay fine! Damn." Inuyasha said as he moved farther away from Sosume.

"Anko, I need to talk to you. NOW!" Sosume said as she dragged Anko away.

-With Anko and Sosume-

"Now tell me what happened with you and Inuyasha." Sosume demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sosume continued to shout.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Anko answered.

"When you and Inuyasha were children doing the nasty." Sosume begrudgingly said.

"You mean fuck? What the hell?" Anko asked, obviously sickened.

Sosume was taken back by this answer.

"Who the fuck said we fucked? At 5 years old? Who would have that polluted of a mind to even think of that disgusting shit." Anko said.

"You implied it when we first met!" Sosume said.

"That was a joke! That's what been on your mind ever since? UGH! Inuyasha was learning how to massage!" Anko said.

"I'm calling bullshit on this." Sosume said.

"Really, I was just kidding about the roughness. Sure as a five year old getting a massage from anther 5 year old who has no experienced doing so, can be hard to believe." Anko said.

"It's unbelievable." Sosume said while glaring at her.

"It's true." Anko said.

-FLASH BACK-

Young Inuyasha had just gotten his ass kicked by a group of angry villagers.

"Those jerks. What have I ever done to them?" Inuyasha asked.

As Inuyasha continued walking he felt his back begin to hurt.

"They really hurt me this time." Young Inuyasha said as he tried stretching his back only to fall down in pain.

"Crap." Inuyasha said as he laid there for a few minutes.

As Inuyasha rambled, a young girl walked by him.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a smile.

Inuyasha was too busy saying crap and trying to get his mind off the pain.

The young girl looked to see the young boy was holding his back in pain.

"Is this the spot that is hurting you?" The young girl asked as she poked it.

The young boy jumped from the pain he felt.

"That's not good." The young girl said as she took off his front robe.

What she saw was surprising.

Marks on his back that were in words "Monster, Demon spawn, Plague."

She stopped herself from reading the words.

She proceeded to rub the young one's back to try and relax the pain.

After half an hour and the pain nearly gone, the boy spoke.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Young Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Anko! Who are you?" Young Anko said.

"I'm Inuyasha..." Young Inuyasha responded.

There was a slight awkward silence between the two who had just met.

"Umm...May you teach me what you just did?" Young Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Anko asked.

"The rubbing on my back. May you teach me?" Young Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, if you really want." Young Anko laid on her stomach.

"What next?" Young Inuyasha asked.

"You rub your hands on their back. Try not to do it too hard, or you may hurt them. Too soft would not be helping. Try to do it in to where it helps, but doesn't hurt." Young Anko said.

Young Inuyasha placed his hands on young Anko's back and proceeds to rub.

Young Anko cries out in pain "Too Rough!"

He tries slowing down his rubbing pace and doesn't to a semi-rough strength.

"Still too rough!" Young Anko said trying to get him to let go.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha said as he tries to slow it down even more.

"That's good enough." Young Anko said as she grit her teeth.

Truthfully he was still doing it a bit too hard.

But, it was light enough where it didn't hurt...as much.

-Flashback end!-

"That's all?" Sosume asked.

"Yes!" Anko said.

"But Inuyasha said it developed into an adult relationship!" Sosume yelled.

"I didn't know he thought of massaging as an adult activity." Anko remarked.

"But he only received a 5 year ban, what happened when he came back?" Sosume asked.

"He accepted me as his girlfriend and we went out as a normal couple." Anko said, smiling at the memories.

"Nothing sexual?" Sosume asked.

"Nothing more than the occasional grope." Anko responded.

"I'll talk to Inuyasha next time to get his side of the story" Sosume said as walked away, apparently still angry.

"What crawled up her ass and made a living there?" Anko said to herself.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking around with Hinata, Yugito, Cat-lin (A/N kat is also acceptable Kat? I'm a kitty kat!), and his sister Naruko.

They were searching for others for the perilous quest they have agreed to.

Killing Madara Uchiha.

As the group walked they spotted Choji and Shikamaru in the Barbeque joint from across the street.

"_Having those two along could help us..._" Naruto thought as he raced to the place as the girls tried to catch up.

Naruto ran into the place as he ripped a curtain and went to Choji and Shikamaru's table.

"You guys! I need your help!" Naruto yelled.

The two looked at Naruto with a part of the 'door' around his neck.

"For what? You trying out to be a model? Forget it. With the scarf you have on now, you have no chance at winning." Shikamaru said as he took a drink from his cup.

Naruto looked at his neck to see the 'door' had made itself secure around his neck.

He ripped it off and threw it on the ground.

"NO! I meant on a mission." Naruto explained.

The girls now have run into the place.

"YAY! I won!" Naruko said.

"That wasn't a race..." Cat said as she walked to Naruto.

"It seems it was to her." Yugito said.

"Well...she was the only one to run." Hinata said.

*Naruto looks at the girls*

"Where were you guys? Naruto asked.

His group stared at him

"Trying to catch up with you." Yugito said as she stood behind him.

"Anyways, Naruto. What kind of mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a hunt and kill mission on a very powerful person. We need all the help we can get." Naruto responded.

"Sounds Troublesome." Shikamaru responded.

"Come *munch* on Shika *munch*maru, we might *munch* get something." Choji said while stuffing his face.

"We should be thinking for the village Choji." Shikamaru said as he watched his friend devour food at an alarming rate.

"Yea. *munch* But, we also get stuff from the village." Choji said as he then went back to eating.

Shika nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Well, what do we get Naruto?" Shika asked.

"Uh...S rank payment?" Naruto said, making it sound more like a question.

"I'M IN!" Shika said, uncharacteristically.

"I'm in if Shikamaru is going!" Choji said as he stood up.

"Alright! Here we go!" Naruto cheered as he got two more people to join them.

-With Inuyasha-

"Where are the decent ninja when you need them?" Inuyasha asked as he was walking around the village by himself.

It was then he ran into a man...in green spandex?

"Hello there! Are your days filled with the flame of YOUTH!" The man asked, doing a pose.

Inuyasha had tried to ignore him, but he followed him.

"What are you doing now? Exposing your true potential?" The man asked again while running in place.

"Ugh...What would get you to stop?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never rest for I am Might Guy!" Might guy yelled, stretching his arm to the sky.

"What's your middle name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Al. But what in youth does that have to do with anything?" Guy asked.

"So Might A. Guy get some peace and quiet around here?" Inuyasha asked as he continued walking.

"Oh a joke! HAHAHA! Brilliant!" Guy yelled as he was now right beside Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked.

"If you must know, looking for strong and competent ninja for a mission." Inuyasha responds.

"Really? I'm this village's strongest taijutsu user!" Guy bragged on.

"Go talk to Tsunade about it then." Inuyasha said, while holding onto his ears.

"YOSH!" Guy yelled as he ran to the Hokage's office.

-With Tsunade-

"So Shikamaru and Choji. Two people I would never guess, would want to join this extremely dangerous mission?" Tsunade asked.

"It's for the safety of our village." Shikamaru lied.

"_Pfft, I just want the money. This village is too troublesome._" Shika thought.

"I'm up for anything, as long as Shikamaru backs me up." Choji said while pulling out a bag of chips.

"Well, have you confirmed it with your families?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." They both respond.

"Alright, be ready by tomorrow." Tsunade said as she motioned for them to leave.

As the two left the doors burst opened, knocking them back and they hit Tsunade's desk.

"Lady Tsunade! I must be apart of this mission!" Guy yelled.

"Uh..." Tsunade said not sure what to say, seeing this guy accidentally hurt to chunnin.

"I don't know..." Tsuande said, disappointing Guy.

"PLEASE! I PROMISE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL FLOW THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE MISSION!" Guy yelled.

Tsunade took a moment to think.

"If he goes, I won't have to deal with his constant spewing of youth! However, if I send him I'll be damning everyone else on the mission!" Tsunade thought.

A few moments pass and Tsunade makes her decision.

"Congratulations Guy, you're on the mission!" Tsunade declared.

"YES! YOU WON'T REGRET YOUR DECISION LADY TSUNADE!" Guy yelled as he slammed the doors.

As soon as he left, Tsunade looked at the two unconscious ninja.

"Uh, get some medic nin here! We got two indisposed ninja!" Tsunade yelled to Shizune.

-Back with Inuyasha-

"_What the hell is wrong with Sosume?_" Inuyasha thought as he walked around the town.

That is when he collided with someone.

"Ah! Sosume!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sosume sat there smiling.

"Hi Inuyasha-sama!" Sosume said.

Inuyasha stood still, staring at the now smiling Sosume.

"Is something wrong Sosume?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha? Were you a...you know...before the night in the tent?" Sosume asked.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know, you still haven't been...peeled?" Sosume asked, hoping Inuyasha would understand.

"What do you mean peeled?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were you a virgin?" Sosume asked out-loud.

Many people looked at the two who were now in the conversation.

"Uh." Inuyasha said as he pulled Sosume somewhere else.

-Somewhere in the ramen district-

"So Sosume that's what's been bugging you?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES! Please tell me the truth Inuyasha!" Sosume begged.

"...y...ye." Inuyasha tried saying it.

His face lighting up.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sosume asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Sosume asked again.

"I said yes damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sosume was taken back by the yell.

The two stayed quiet for a minute or two.

Until Sosume broke the silence.

"YAY! THAT'S WHAT I NEEDED TO HEAR! I WAS YOUR FIRST!" Sosume cheered as she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"THANK YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED I WASN'T!" Sosume yelled.

Sosume skipped off whistling a humming tune.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Inuyasha asked no one.

-With Kushina-

"Who would be acceptable in this task?" Kushina asked herself.

Out of no where Naruto's group shows up.

"Hey mom!" Naruko yelled.

"Hi honey, mommy is busy right now." Kushina said to her.

"But mom we are also going on the mission, let us help." Naruto said to her.

Kushina was filled with joy, her son had actually called her mom.

"May I talk alone with my son?" Kushina asks the group.

The group understanding, walks off into town.

"Naruto. Does this mean you forgive me?" Kushina asked, tears about to spill.

"Mom. I understand you thought I was dead and was escorted to a different place. I understand your grieving. I was left alone for most of my life, but none of that was your fault." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"I love you mom. Nothing will ever change that." Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug.

Kushina was beyond happy.

The one thing she wanted all her life was now completed.

Having her whole family love her.

-End chapter-

Yay! New chapter for The Demon's home. What will happy to Choji and Shikamaru? How will Inuyasha feel when Naruto tells him he loves his mom? Why didn't Shizune get a line in this chapter? Where are the others?

They'll be in the next chapter of finding comrades.

Peace out.


	15. Finding Comrades part 2

-Finding Comrades part 2-

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was holding his temples.

Sosume confused him to no end and that giant eyebrow guy was no better.

"I really hope Tsunade doesn't put him on our team." Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha began chuckling.

"I mean he's all like 'Flames of Youth! Youth! Ah the Flames of Youth shower me!'" Inuyasha mocked.

That is when a man leaning on a store next to him, went wide eyed.

"Oh god, not another one." The man said out loud.

Inuyasha turned to the man and saw he was reading an orange book "Make-out paradise".

"Hey, what are you whispering over there?" Inuyasha called to the guy.

The man appeared to be too into his little book.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted at the guy.

The man then looks up from his book and turns to Inuyasha.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The man asked.

This pissed off Inuyasha.

"I was asking what you said." Inuyasha said.

The man went back to his book.

"Sorry, I don't talk to those that preach about the Flames of Youth." The man said.

Inuyasha paused and tried to think of what gave him that idea.

Oh, it was what he did not even 5 minutes ago.

"I was mocking a giant eyebrow man who yelled in my ear." Inuyasha stated.

The man chuckled.

"Sure you were." He said not even taking his eyes off his book.

Inuyasha began growling.

With nothing said between the two for a minute.

Inuyasha takes the man's book and begins to shred it with his claws.

The man just stares at Inuyasha and pulls out anther copy.

"Nice try, always have a spare in case someone tries to destroy it." The man said as he continued his reading.

Inuyasha went to grab the book again, but the man backed up.

"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked.

The man stops reading the book to look at him.

"Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said, and looked down to see his book now missing.

Inuyasha had taken the book while he was introducing himself.

"Easy now, that's my last copy." Kakashi said with his hands in the 'stop what you're doing pose'.

"Hey, Kakashi. How do you feel like joining my team on an S-ranked mission?" Inuyasha asked.

Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'll think about it." Kakashi said with his hand extended.

Inuyasha glared as he pulled out a lighter.

"Think harder." Inuyasha threatened.

"Alright, alright. We'll go to Tsunade's office now." Kakashi said.

Inuyasha smiled.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said as he now was jumping to go to Tsunade's office.

Kakashi sighed.

"_What did I do to deserve this?_" Kakashi thought.

-With Tsunade-

Both Tsunade and Kushina were on a coach in the room.

Tsunade was talking to one known as Kushina currently.

"He has called me his mom and said he would love me no matter what!" Kushina cried as tears escaped her eyes.

Tsunade smiled.

"He is your son, so it's only natural." Tsunade said.

That is when someone interrupted the two by flying in through the window.

Tsunade looked at who it was and sighed.

"What do you want now Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya had a pervy grin on his face.

"Well do you want me to tell you now, or in private?" Jiraiya said while giggling.

Tsunade punched him in the face.

Jiraiya went flying to the other side of the room.

"Ah! Alright! I was just coming here to see how my godson is doing!" Jiraiya yelled.

Kushina smiled.

"He's been doing well." Kushina said.

Jiraiya's pervy grin went back on as he teleported right next to Kushina.

"Kushina! You're looking better than what you had all those years ago!" Jiraiya said as he was sent out the window.

Kushina had just gotten angry for a moment for that to happen.

The two had heard a cough from the window Jiraiya flew out of.

"Uh, is this a good time?" The man in the window asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Of course Kakashi what do you need?" Tsunade said, expecting it to be business.

Kakashi eye smiled.

"You care if I join the S-ranked mission?" Kakashi asked.

Both Kushina and Tsunade were surprised.

"What makes you want to join this mission?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi was bobbing his head to the left.

"Oh you know, wanting to complete the mission for the betterment of our village." Kakashi said while still bobbing his head.

Tsunade looked suspicious to what Kakashi was pointing at and looked at the window right next to him.

It showed Inuyasha glaring at Kakashi with his book close to a lite lighter.

Tsunade smiled.

"And if I refuse you for this mission?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi began to sweat as he saw Inuyasha about to throw his book right into the fire.

"NO! Please! Let me be on the mission!" Kakashi cried.

Kushina began to laugh.

"Let him be on the mission Tsunade." Kushina said as she smiled at his antics.

Tsunade nodded.

"Fine Kakashi you're on the mission." Tsunade said.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as Inuyasha gave him his book back.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"Tsuande, I wish to be taken off the S-rank mission." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Less than a second he was tackled and chocked by Inuyasha.

"Denied Kakashi." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

As the two fought, Jiraiya came back through the window.

Jiraiya laughed about what happened, but when he looked around he saw 2 more people and Tsunade was gone.

"What did I miss?" Jiraiya asked.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was running around the village hoping to bring more people into their little S-ranked mission.

Naruko, Cat-lin, Yugito, and Hinata followed closely behind.

As they venture in Konoha they meet a young woman who's hair is tied into buns.

She seemed to be practicing with weapons.

She was know as Tenten, Konoha's prized weapon user.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he ran right next to her.

The girls circled her.

"Hey everyone, you need something?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Tenten, how would you feel like coming on a mission with us?" Hinata asked.

Tenten beamed a smile.

"Hinata! You finally beat your nervousness!" Tenten yelled as she hugged Hinata.

The others found this to be heart-warming moment, but Naruto on the other hand...

"So are you two an item?" Naruto asked.

Yup, way to ruin the moment Naruto.

Hinata and Tenten look at each other and slowly begin to back away from the other.

"No, not even close!" Tenten hollered.

"No...N-N-Naruto." Hinata said while looking at the ground.

Tenten smiled.

"Aw, Hinata. You still got a bit of that stutter in you. Naruto, you have to try and hug it out!" Tenten said.

"_Oh no! I have to help Hinata!_" Naruto thought.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her off her feet.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll hug that stuttering right out of ya!" Naruto yelled.

Naruko was just giving an unamused frown.

Yugito and Cat-lin were emitting a heavy dosage of KI in the vicinity.

But Hinata was immune due to her being in the heavens right now.

"_Naruto...is hugging me!_" Hinata thought as she was letting her consciousness slip away.

Naruto was trying his best to hold onto her.

That is when a long known ally of his tried helping.

"_**Here, Naruto let ME help ya out!**_" Kyuubi said as she starting releasing small bits of chakra.

Naruto (not wanting the demonic chakra touching someone else) tried holding it back with his own.

The result ending with some of Naruto's chakra entering Hinata's system.

Hinata momentarily fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

The group surrounded the two as Naruto was holding Hinata.

"Yugito, Cat-lin, Naruko. I need you three to keep an eye on Hinata while I go get some water!" Naruto said as he ran off to the nearest river.

Everyone sighed at what they just witnessed.

"Cat-Lin can you pick up Hinata?" Yugito asked.

Cat-lin's face was replaced by a frown.

"Yea sure, whatever." Cat-lin said as Hinata was now in her arms.

As soon as Naruto was gone, Hinata began slowly waking up with a perverted smile on her face.

"Naruto...erhm mm." Hinata muttered with a smile.

The group became confused.

"What was that Hinata?" Cat-Lin asked.

"Naruto...chakra...penetration." Hinata murmured.

Cat-lin dropped her on the ground and Hinata woke from her daze.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Hinata yelled at her.

Cat-lin glared at her.

"For your perverted mind! Now let's go get Naruto!" Cat-lin yelled.

The group looked around.

"Did anyone pay attention in which direction he took off in?" Naruko asked.

"Shit!" Yugito cursed out loud.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was scooping up water with a canteen he had in his pouch.

"This should be enough water." Naruto said as he tried to go back to the group.

That is when he runs into someone.

Someone that use to be covered in bandages.

He knows who SHE is.

But will she recall him?"

"I remember you you're-"

-with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha left a beaten and blue Kakashi on the ground as he stared at Kushina with a hate filled glare.

Kushina did nothing but glare right back at him.

Inuyasha took the first word.

"Listen, we may have an understanding now. But if you betray what little faith I'm putting in you, then you'll be nothing but limbs scattered across the ground." Inuyasha said.

Kushina opened her mouth.

"While I detest your kind even muttering words let alone speak to me, I can assure you that we are after the same goal." Kushina said as she looks away.

Inuyasha's glare intensified.

"Also as a reminder, Naruto is MY family. Even his biological mother cannot take him from us." Inuyasha said.

Kushina began to stand up from where she was sitting.

"Naruto is MY son, you shall not keep him from me and his sister." Kushina said as she held her ground.

"All I do is warn you, if you EVER try to harm him again. Then your life will be ended by my blade." Inuyasha said as he turns to leave.

Kushina yelled at him.

"If I did hurt him again I'd kill myself before you had the chance to kill me!" Kushina yelled.

Inuyasha was shocked to hear this, but kept on as if it didn't phase him.

"_We both think of Naruto as family, but I wonder. When the time comes Naruto, who will you choose?_" Inuyasha thought as he retreated to find Naruto.

-With Sosume-

Sosume was happily skipping along and she bumps into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The woman yells.

"Up yours!" Sosume yells back at the woman without realizing who she was.

Sosume looks up to see Mei Terumi.

"Miss Mizukage!" Sosume yelled.

Mei smiled.

"I'm looking for a man named Inuyasha Tashio. Would you know where he is?" Mei asked.

Sosume unconsciously became angry.

"Yea? What's it to you?" Sosume asked.

Mei got a sickly smile.

"Ooooh, such a temper. It holds no candle to my beating heart!" Mei said as she held her chest.

"WHAT?!" Sosume yelled.

"You mean he didn't tell you? He said I can marry anyone of your villagers for an alliance." Mei said.

"**_Oh, I don't like where this is going_**." Sosume angrily thought.

Sosume nodded her head at what Mei was saying.

"And I thought about it." Mei said while looking away from her.

"Okay." Sosume said as she backed away from her.

"So I'm here to say I choose you." Mei said.

Sosume looked as if she was about to freak out.

"Sorry Miss Mizukage, I don't 'go that way'." Sosume said while walking away from her.

Mei laughed.

"Not you silly, I meant Inuyasha." Mei said while covering her mouth while laughing.

Sosume grew a darkened glare.

"**Stay. Away. From. Him.**" Sosume whispered.

Mei looked at her baffled.

"You say something deary?" Mei asked.

Sosume quickly changed to a smile.

"No! Not at all! Let's go find him and TALK about this...agreement." Sosume said while stomping away.

Mei's face slowly changed into a smile.

"_My, it seems I struck a nerve on her. How humorous._" Mei thought while following her.

-Chapter end-

And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about taking so long to update everyone.

Also I know that Kushina has not hurt Naruto. What Inuyasha meant was the emotional damage she had caused by not being there for him.

Also it was about time to add Mei into the fray.

Alas, who is this girl that Naruto remembers?

Does anyone recall a FEMALE that was once covered in bandages when she and Naruto had met?

Find out in the next chapter of The Demon's Home.

A/N Just a heads up no there will not be a Finding Comrades part 3. That'll be all for now.


End file.
